


For as long as I can remember(it's been december)(persian translation)

by green_feelings, Setare4



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, And we've got some nice, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angstand Fluff and Smut, Business Man Liam, Chef Harry, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hard to get, Hot and Cold, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Lawyer Louis, M/M, Model Zayn, MusicianNiall, OT5 Friendship, also, an accident is mentioned andthe injuries decribed and discussed, if that's a trigger for you you'vebeen warned, mentions of Jay, the good stuff is, this has alot of
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setare4/pseuds/Setare4
Summary: بعد از اینکه هری از تصادفی که باعث شده بود حافظه سه سالشو از دست بده بهبود پیدا کرد، به لندن رفت تا زندگیشو به عنوان یه سراشپز شروع کنه. تنها چیزی که میدونست این بود که وقتی توی نگاه اول عاشق لویی شد، این اولین باری نبود که اونها همو ملاقات میکردن.این درواقع شبیه یه بازی بود بود، یه بازی که تلخ و شیرین داشت، یه بازی که اونها غیرعمد واردش شده بودن. هری خاطره هایی که برنمیگشتن رو دنبال میکرد. لویی خودشو توی کار غرق کرده تا چیزی که نمیتونست رو فراموش کنه. لیام بین دوتا از بهترین دوستاش گیر افتاده بود. زین که مثل وجدان راهِ درست و غلط رو نشون میداد، و نایل که همیشه میشد باهاش خوش گذروند و میتونست یه روز رو با موزیک های باحال باهاش گذروند.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051122) by [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings). 



"نظرت درباره تای (یه رستوران تایلندی) چیه؟"

لویی چرخید و پاهاشو دراز کرد. وقتی که تلفنش شروع کرد به زنگ خوردن اون تقریبا خواب بود. نایل مثل همیشه زده بود به هدف.

"مرغ سرخ کرده هاشون مثل یه کی اف سیه اروزنه"

نایل خندید و گفت " دقیقا به خاطر همینه که من برات نودل گرفتم"

لویی از جاش بلند شد و گفت " دوسش دارم"

صدای تی وی رو قطع کرد و پرسید "دقیقا چرا برام شام گرفتی؟"

نایل گفت "چون من برای امشب یه جا میخوام که بمونم و الان تو راه خونتم"

طبق معمول همون چیزی که لویی فکرشو میکرد "باز دعوا کردی باهاش؟"

لویی سعی کرد اسمشو به یاد بیاره "با سوزان؟"

نایل تصحیح کرد "کیندی" نایل ادامه داد "ی جورایی از خونه بیرونم کرد"

لویی گفت "اتاق مهمان منتظرته"

"پنج دقیقه دیگه اونجام" نایل با خوشحالی به رفیقش گفت انگار نه اگار که همین الان توسط دوست دخترش از خونه پرت شده بود بیرون. ولی بازم هیچی قرار نیست نایلو زمین بزنه و ناراحتش کنه. 

لویی گوشیشو روی میز گذاشت و به اشپزخونه رفت. اون با همون لباسای کارش خوابش برده بود. سه تا دکمه اولش باز بودن و کرواتش بزور توی گردنش مونده بود. لویی یه نگاه اجمالی به بازتاب نور شب خیابون های لندن که توی پنجره قدی اشپزخونه تابیده میشد انداخت. 

بعضی وقتا مجبور میشه ی نگاه دوباره به پنجره بندازه تا مطمئن باشه اون بازتاب تصویر خودشه یانه. کت شلوار های گرون، خونه ای فریبنده با یه دکور شیک از گرون ترین وسایل توی مرکز لندن و البته لقب جوان ترین شریک کمپانی کاول.(اینجا یه توضیحی که داده بود این بود که نوع شراکت اینا طوریه که حقوقشون باهم برابره ولی شریک مسئول سواستفاده یا سهل انگاری طرف مقابلش نیست و اگه این اتفاق بیوفته براش مجازات نمیشه.)

اون دقیقا به معنی واقعی کلمه موفق بود. یه نگاه دوباره به بازتاب مه گرفته صورتش توی پنجره کرد. کزواتش رو دراورد و روی یکی از صندلی های اشپزخونه رها کرد اون واقعا اهمیتی نمیداد که کجا میزارتش. همزمان با بیرون اوردن دوتا بطری ابجو سعی کرد افکار تاریک و افسردشو عقب بزنه. 

البته که اون موفق بود و مهم تر از اون، البته که اون شاد بود. لویی برای رسیدن به این موفقیت خیلی تلاش کرده بود. برای سه سال بود که لویی میتونست خانوادشو از نظر مالی حمایت کنه و مطمئن بشه که یه اینده درخشان در انتظار تک تک اعضای خانوادشه. اون برای تک تک خواهر و برادراش یه حساب جدا باز کرده بود تا مطمئن بشه هروقت که دوست داشتن میتونن به کالج یا دانشگاه برن و روی پولی که دارن حساب کنن.

پول رهن خونه مادرش هم به طور کامل پرداخت کرده بود تا نگرانی نداشته باشه. در کنار همه اینا، لویی میتونست از پس هزینه های خودش و این زندگی مجلل و سبک زندگی شیکش هم بربیاد.

تلاش و سخت کوشی اون رو به اینجا رسونده بود. تلاشی که اون مجبور بود انجام بده تا امیدی که 5 سال پیش وقتی که زندگیش توی سرپایینی افتاده بود رو برگردونه. اون نیاز داشت احساس پوچی که هر روز صبح وقتی از خواب بیدار میشد توی سینش احساس میکرد رو با چیزی از بین ببره. 

وقتی که زنگ در به صدا در اومد، تنها کاری که تونست انجام بده این بود که بطری ها رو روی میز بزاره و صدای تی وی رو زیاد کنه. صدای زنگ اونو از افکارش بیرون کشید، افکار شب هایی تو زمان های خیلی دور، زمانی که سعی میکرد با پاره کردن پوستش و خونی کردن دستاش اون ظاهر بیخیالشو حفظ کنه. 

نایل بلافاصله که وارد خونه شد.  
"باهات شرط میبندم امسال برای کریسمس برف داریم"

دستای اون پره کیسه های خرید بود و گیتارش هم روی شونش بود. 

لویی همزمان با بستن در پرسید:  
"تو برای کل هفته من غذا خریدی؟"

نایل کیسه ها رو روی میز اشپزخونه لویی گذاشت  
"فقط چنتا از وسایل مورد نیازو خریدم چون یخچال تو همیشه خدا خالیه"

لویی بسته هارو با دقت باز کرد. "من فقط ترجیح میدم بیشتر بیرون غذا بخورم"

نایل وارد اشپزخونه شد و شروع کرد دنبال وسایل گشتن درست مثل اینکه خونه خودشه. دوتا بشقاب و کارد و چنگال برداشت . بسته غذاهای تایلندی رو باز کرد و اونو توی بشقاب خالی کرد و با صدای هشدار دهنده ای گفت:

"تو عادت داری سرکار غذا بخوری. دارم بهت میگم لویی این خیلی برای سلامتیت ضرر داره."

لویی ابرو بالا انداخت:  
"پس حتما غذای چرب تایلندی و ابجو برای سلامتیم مفیده؟"

نایل دستاشو شست و یکی از بشقابا رو به لویی داد.  
"بیست و چهار ساعت توی هفته کار کردن هم برات ضرر داره، رفیق"  
اون ادامه داد:  
"یه کم برو بشین رو مبل و ریلکس کن."

لویی به هال رفت.  
"این دقیقا کاریه که وقتی زنگ زدی داشتم میکردم"

نایل خودشو روی مبل پرت کرد.  
"و اون قدر تنبلی که حتی شام هم نمیخوری."

لویی با دهن پر پرسید:  
"تو مامانم یا یه همچین چیزی هستی؟"

نایل شونه ای بالا انداخت و توجهشو به برنامه ای توی تی وی پخش میشد داد. نایل برای چند لحظه ساکت بود و لویی فرصت پیدا کرد یه کم نیالو بررسی کنه. لویی فهمید لباسای نایل چروکه و شلوار جینش هم کثیفه.

لویی اخم کرد و پرسید :  
"چرا یه جوری به نظر میاد که انگار شبا زیر پل میخوابی؟"

نایل چشماشو چرخوند و جواب داد :  
"حالا تو مثل مامانم به نظر میرسی"

لویی با دقت بیشتری نایلو زیر نظر گرفت و متوجه گونه های قرمز و چهره گرفتش شد و پرسید:  
"تو دیشبو هم بیرون گذروندی؟"

نایل روی غذاش تمرکز کرد و جواب داد:  
"نمردم که، مردم؟"

لویی بشقابشو روی میز گذاشت و گفت:  
"باید میومدی اینجا، اصلا چرا نیومدی اینجا؟"

نایل گفت:  
"به اندازه کافی زود اومدم، مگه نه؟"

نایل بدون اینکه به صورت لویی نگاه کنه گفت:  
"من که نمیتونم هرسری یه دختر از خونه بیرونم کرد بیام اینجا؟"

لویی بشقاب نایلو از روی پاش برداشت و اونو روی میز عسلی کنار مبل گذاشت:  
"همینه، من برات یه خونه پیدا میکنم."

نایل لب هاشو روی هم کشید   
"بس کن تومو، میدونی که من پول گرفتن یه خونه تو لندنو ندارم."

حق با نایل بود. به عنوان یه خواننده و اهنگ سازی که برای هیچ لیبیل خاصی کار نمیکرد، این واقعا سخت بود که از پس مخارج زندگی توی لندن بربیاد. لویی فکری کرد و گفت:  
"پس باید با من زندگی کنی."

نایل سرشو تکون داد  
"ما دوتا دوستیم لو، من نمیخوام ازت اونجوری استفاده کنم."

لویی اعتراض کرد  
"تو از من استفاده نمیکنی."

نایل با لجبازی گفت"اگه بخوام باهات زندگی کنم حتی نمیتونم یک دهم اجاره اینجا رو بدم."

لویی کمی مکث کرد تا بتونه فکراشو سروسامون بده و بعد گفت "تو امشب برا جفتمون غذا خریدی. من واقعا با این مشکلی ندارم که تو هرچند وقت یه بار این کارو کنی. من اینو جای سهم اجارت در نظر میگیرم."

نایل به لویی نگاهی انداخت و لبخندی زد "این خوبی تورو میرسونه ولی من نمیتونم اینکارو بکنم لو."

"گرفتم"

اون فهمید که این غرور نایله که بهش اجازه نمیده بیاد و با لویی زندگی کنه. اون میخواست راه خودشو بره و به کسی متکی نباشه. اگه لویی بود هم همین کارو میکرد.

"خب حداقل بزار کمکت کنم یه جایی برای موندن پیدا کنی، اوکی؟"

دستشو روی زانوی نایل گذاشت و گفت:  
"من نمیتونم از اینفکر که تو شبا بیرون بمونی خلاص شم."  
"من فقط ..."

لویی دستشو به نشانه ساکت بالا اورد   
"تو برای دو هفته مهمون منی و تو این دوهفته برات یه خونه پیدا میکنم."

نایل سرشو تکون داد   
"تو میدونی که اینکار غیر ممکنه لو. نمیتونم هزینه هاشو فقط با یه شغل پاره وقت بدم."

لویی میدونست که شانس این خیلی کمی ولی به هرحال اونم راه های خودشو داشت. اون هم لجباز بود و پارتی داشت.  
"اونو بسپر به من. یه چیزی برات پیدا میکنم."

نایل انگشتشو تهدید امیز جلوی لویی گرفت   
"اگه بزارم این کارو برام کنی باید یه جوری برات جبران کنم"

لویی لبخند زد و سراغ نودلش برگشت "توهمین الانشم برام انجام دادی و شام گرفتی."

نایل باجدیت پاهای جمع شدشو باز کرد و گفت   
"نه لو، من جدا میگم. تازه باید یه سری چیزا هم راجب سبک زندگیت عوض کنی."

لویی ابروهاشو بالا انداخت و با تعجب پرسید  
"فکر میکنی باید اینکارو بکنم؟"

"باید با اون یارویی که هفته پیش دربارش باهام حرف زدی قرار بزاری."

لویی سرشو تکون داد و کمی به "نیتن" فکر کارد. اون چندباری لویی رو دیده بود و دوبار ازش خواسته بود که باهم بیرون برن ولی لویی هردوبار پیشنهادشو رد و اونو ناامید کرده بود."فکر نمیکنم این ایده خوبی باشه."

نایل سرشو تکون داد و گفت   
"دقیقا به چه دلیل فاکی این ایده خوبی نیست؟ تو از زمانی که همو دیدیم سینگل بودیو تاحالا حتی با کسی قرار هم نذاشتی.تقریبا داره میشه سه سال، لو"

لویی شونه بالا انداخت. هوم ارومی گفت و حتی نگاهشو از زمین نگرفت.

"این فقط یه قراره لو، بعد از اینکه یه روز رو باهم گذورندین اگه خوشت نیومد میتونی بهم بگی"

نایل با ملایمت پای لویی رو لمس کرد. "فقط به خودت یه فرصت بده، همین."

"من که بهت گفتم، با کاری که من دارم حتی فرصت توی یه رابطه بودن رو هیچ وقت پیدا نمیکنم."

نایل به زانوی لویی ضربه ای زد و جواب داد"که گفته انقد سختش کنی؟ فقط برو سر قرار، خوش بگذرون و سکس داشته باش، همین."

لویی با خشکی خندید و گفت"من اصلا دنبال این چیزا ..."

"خفه شو، تومو"  
نایل چشماشو چرخوند و ادامه داد  
"اگه میخوای منو مجبور کنی سبک زندگیمو عوض کنم، تو هم باید همین کارو بکنی."

لویی اهی کشید و به نایل خیره شد و تلاش کرد بفهمه چجوری باید به نایل بگه که اون قبلا یه تجربه ی ناراحت کننده رو بایه پسر گذرونده و تموم شده. اون نمیتونست هیچ کس دیگه ای رو به جز اون پسر کنار خودش تصور کنه. نایل هیچ ایده ای از گذشته لویی نداشت.

نایل سرشو تکون داد و پرسید  
"حله؟"

لویی اهی کشید. مجبور بود تا وقتی یه جایی برای نایل پیدا کنه نقش بازی کنه. بعدش همه چی رو تموم میکرد.  
"حله."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

•|chapter2|•  
لویی خودشو در حالی پیدا کرد که بازم داره همزمان بابررسی کردن پروند ها ته خودکارشو میجوه. این یکی از عادای بد لوییه که کلی سعی کرده بود ترکش کنه ولی بازم بعد یه مدت برمیگرده.   
این یکی از سخت ترین کارهایی بود که لویی باید انجام بده. تمام پرونده های سم لافلن توسط یکی از بهترین کارمندا که وظیفش چک کردن پرونده ها و کمک به مدیرا بود چک شده بود ولی هیچ چیز مشکوکی پیدا نشده بود. با این حال لویی مطمئن بود که ریگی به کفش سم هست و پروندش باید یه مشکلی داشته باشه.   
چشمش به یه سری مدارک خورد که اونو مشکوک کرد. هنوز چند ثانیه از بررسی اون مدارک نگذشته بود که صدای در اونو از افکارش بیرون کشید. زیر لب اهی کشید.  
"بیا تو."  
منشی جدیدش سیسیلیا وارد شد.

"ببخشید اقای تامیلنسون."  
یک ماهی میشد که سیسیلیا کار بررسی پرونده ها رو به جای ایرما (منشی اصلی لویی) به عهده داشت چون ایرما الان توی مرخصی زایمان بود. درواقع لویی هیچ وقت واقعا ارزش ایرما رو تا وقتی که رفته بود درک نکرده بود و حالا جای اون   
زیادی خالی بود.   
معمولا یه ضرب مثل درباره این هست که میگه تا وقتی چیزی رو از دست ندی هیچ وقت ارزش واقعی اونو نمی فهمی. لویی پرسید

"چطور می تونم کمکت کنم لاو؟"  
خب لویی میدونست که سیسیلیا باید یاد بگیره که کارا لویی رو بدون سوال پرسیدن انجام بده اما اون هنوز خیلی جوون و بی تجربس و تازه داره کار روی پرونده هارو یاد میگیره پس مشکلی نیست اگه یه ذره باهاش مهربون تر باشه.  
سیسیلیا یه تیکه از موهای بلوندشو که روی شونه هاش ریخته بود توی دستش گرفت.

"یه مردی پشت خط هست که از صب تاحالا هزار بار زنگ زده. من برای 5 دقیقه اونو از دسترس خارج کردم تا نتونه زنگ بزنه ولی اون هنوزم دائما داره تماس میگیره."

لویی اخم کرد و به پشتی صندلیش تکیه داد.  
"اسمش چیه؟"

سیسیلیا جواب داد   
"بنت، اصرار داره که با شما صحبت کنه."

لویی چشماشو چرخوند.  
"بهش گفته بودم به دفتر زنگ نزنه. خیلی ممنون سیسیلیا، تو همه کاراتو خوب انجام دادی. این سری که زنگ زد وصلش کن به دفترم، مشکلی نیست."  
سیسیلیا سری تکون داد و زیر لب چشمی گفت و برگشت تا از اتاق خارج بشه.  
قبل از اینکه سیسیلیا از اتاق خارج بشه، لویی صداش زد و پرسید

"سیسیلیا؟ میتونی یه کمکی بهم بکنی؟"  
اون کنار میز لویی وایساد و سرشون به نشونه بله تکون داد.

"چه کاری میتونم براتون انجام بدم؟"  
لویی چند خط از اون مدارکی که قبلا درحال بررسی بود رو بهش نشون داد و پرسید

"میشه اینا رو برام با صدای بلند بخونی؟ میخوام مطمئن بشم که اشتباه نخوندمشون."  
سیسیلیا کمی گیج به نظر میرسید ولی با این حال سرشو تکون داد. لویی میتونست بوی عطرشو حس کنه وقتی که خم شد تا جملات رو بخونه.   
"نوشته، من به اقای ریچارد زنگ زدم چون میدونستم از فرانسه برگشته با این حال اون سوار هواپیما نشده بود."

لویی لبخندی بهش زد   
"عالیه. ممنونم، تو یه جورایی مشتریمونو نجات دادی."

سیسلیا پلک زد و گفت   
"هیچ ایده ای ندارم که چجوری این کارو کردم ولی خوشحالم که کمک کردم."  
اون تقریبا داشت اتاقو ترک میکرد وقتی چشمش به عکس روی میز لویی خورد و پرسید

"اون خانوادتن؟"  
لویی سرشو تکون داد 

"اره، مامانم و خواهر و برادرام."  
"نمیدونستم انقد خواهر و برادر داری"

لویی همزمان که به عکس نگاه میکرد حرف میزد. عکس اونو یاد چند سال پیش انداخت وقتی دن دوست پسر جدید مادرش ازشون یه عکس دسته جمعی گرفت. دوریس و ارنست توی اون عکس هنوز بچه های کوچیکی بودن و لویی مطمئن بود که اون اخرین باری بود که دیزی و فیبی رو بدون میکاپ دیده بود. اون گفت  
"پنج تا خواهر و یه برادر"

"پس باید خونه ی شلوغی داشته باشید."  
نگاه سیسلیا به عکس دیگه ای افتاد و به لویی لبخند زد.

"و اون دوست پسرته؟"  
لویی به چشمام اجازه داد روی عکس دوم منحرف بشن. اون روز رو به خوبی یادش بود. بهار بود، موهای هری انقد بلند شده بود که بشه اونا رو بالای سرش ببنده.(همون مدلی که موهارو بالای سر گوجه میکنن هری ی زمانی اون جوری میرفت رو استیج) اما همه ی اون بالای سرش جمع نشده بودن و بقیش دور گردنش پریشون بودن اما لویی عاشق تک تک اون فرفری هایی که دور صورت و گردن هری ریخته بودن بود. اونا داشتن به انه توی کاشتن گلای جدید توی باغچش کمک میکردن. لویی یه لکه کثیفی روی گونش داشت و بلیز هری خیس عرق بود.  
اونا روی چمنا مسخره بازی در میاوردن و الکی دعوا میکردن تا ببینن کی میتونه اخرین ساندویچ انه رو بخوره. وقتی لویی چشماشو بست، میتونست بوی چمنا، بوی تن هری، بوی خیارای توی ساندویچ، بوی گلا و خورشید رو به یاد 

بیاره. اون روز روز قشنگی بود. لویی جواب داد  
"اره، اون دوست پسرمه"

"اون ..."  
وقتی صدای زنگ تلفن از بیرون اومد، سیسلیا حرفشو نصفه گذاشت و با یه "ببخشید" از اتاق خارج شد. 

لویی نفسشو با صدا بیرون داد و اخرین نگاهشو قبل از اینکه سرکارش برگرده به عکس هری انداخت. اون میدونست که نباید اون ع  
کسو توی دفترش میذاشت، حتی نباید اونو با خودش به لندن میاورد. به هر حال این تنها چیزی بود که از هری براش باقی مونده بود و خاطرات گرم و شیرین البته. 

بایه لبخند تلخ، لویی سعی کرد دوباره به کارش بگرده. هری هیچ وقت قرار نیست بفهمه لویی یه عکس ازش اینجا داره. 

تلفن لویی زنگ خورد و اون درحالی که سعی میکرد افکارشو عقب بزنه جواب داد  
"بله؟"

سیسلیا گفت  
"اقای بنت پشت خط دو هستن."

"ممنون لاو"

لویی خطا رو عوض کرد و صداشو صاف کرد.  
"اقای بنت، خوشحالم که به این زودی ازتون خبر میشنوم."

"من غیر ممکنو ممکن کردم اقا تامیلنسون."  
بنت با افتخار به خودش گفت. به نظر نمیرسید اون حتی یه دقیقه هم تلف کرده باشه.

"من چهارتا واحد با ویژگی های مورد نیازتون پیدا کردم. اما سه تای اونها یه کم دور تر از اون محدوده ایه که شما بهم دادین."

لویی هومی کرد و پرسید  
"چهارمی چطور؟"

"همه موردهارو براتون کنار گذاشتم."

"کی میتونم یه نگاهی بهشون بندازم؟"


	3. Chapter 3

"هری، ما چهارتا ماهی دیگه گرفتیم. میتونی ..."

هری برگشت تا دوتا قابلمه دیگه برداره.  
"من هستم، بسپرشون به من"

با اون ماهیا، هری همه مواد اولیه ای که نیاز داشت و به دست اورده بود و حالا داشت اولین بشقابی که باید سرو میکرد رو تموم میکرد. این بیشتر از دو دقیقه دیگه از اون وقت نمیگرفت و بعدش میتونست بالاسر بقیه غذاها بره.

هری یه کم دیگه ادویه به اب لیمو داخل قابلمه اضافه کرد و اونارو میکس کرد و بعد، پاستا رو با زیبا ترین شکل ممکن تو بشقاب ریخت، یه دونه برگ ریحون روی غذا گذاشت و زنگ کوچولوی کنارشو زد و بلافاصله گارسون اونجا بود تا بشقاب غذا رو تحویل بگیره و به مشتری توی سالن بده. 

هری هنوز خیلی چیزا درباره کارشو بلد نبود ولی بازهم با دوهفته کار کردن توی این رستوران اون توی کارش خیلی خوب بود. 

اما به هرحال این یه کاروبلد بود. زین بهش چشمک زد و هری هم جوابشو با یه چشمک داد. 

بدون تلف کردن حتی یه دقیقه هری شروع کرد چهارتا بشقاب از ماهی مخصوص رستوران که دستور پختش یه کم توسط روبرت تغییر کرده بود رو درست کنه. همه خلاقیت جدید روبرت تو دستور پخت رو دوست داشتن و تحت تاثیرش قرار گرفته بودن و هری عاشق این بود که توی همچین جایی کارکنه. 

رستوران "پییر" جای شیکی بود و فقط افراد مشهور و پولدار معمولا برای شام میومدن اونجا و برای هر ادم معمولی این فقط یه بار اتفاق میوفته که بتونه اونجا غذا بخوره. بعضی از ادمها بودن که برای خواستگاری اونجا میومدن البته اگه پول زیادی برای حدر دادن داشته باشن و دوست داشته باشن این اتفاق خیلی خاص و به یاد موندنی باشه. 

این دقیقا دلیلیه که هری تمام تلاششو میکنه تا بهترینشو برای درست کردن هر بشقاب بزاره چون این رویای چندین و چند ساله هری بوده که همچین جایی کارکنه. هری راه زیادیو برا رسیدن به اینجا طی کرده بود، هرچند این راه با اتفاقات غیر قابل پیش بینی زیادی متوقف شده بود اما هری بازهم تمام تلاششو کرده بود. کوچیک ترین کاری که میتونست بکنه تا همه چیزو یاد بگیره این بود که هرکاری که میکنه رو با قلبش انجام بده و اون مطمئن بود یه روزی صاحب همچین رستورانی میشه. همیشه داشتن یه هدف کارکردنو اسون ترمیکنه.

اون دوباره زنگ روبه صدا دراورد وقتی که داشت اخرین تیکه سیب زمینی طلایی رو روی خامه عصاره لیو میزاشت. زین دوباره ظاهر شد و سه تا از بشقاب ها رو بردو هری اونو تا وقتی که توی سالن ناپدید شد نگاه کرد. وقتی که برگشت تا بشقاب چهارم رو ببره گفت   
"برای امشب کافیه، امشب میرم یه کم نوشیدنی بخورم، تو هم هستی؟"

هری نیشخندی زد  
"هستم." 

"باورم نمیشه حتی به خودش زحمت نداد از منم بپرسه."  
هری برگشت و باربارا رو کنارخودش دید که دست به سینه ایستاده بود و غر میزد. لبخندی زد و شونه بالا انداخت.

"حتما عجله داشت که بشقاب هارو تحویل بده"

باربارا بدنشو کشید و گردنشو اروم چرخوند تا درد ماهیچه های گرفته گردنش کمتر بشه و گفت   
"منم باهات میام، امشب واقعا شب سختی بود."  
هری هومی کرد و گفت

"سالن کاملا پر بود، درسته؟"

باربارا سرشو به نشونه تایید تکون داد   
"برای چهارشنبه یه ذره غیر معمول بود"

باربارا تقریبا نزدیک دو سال بود که داشت توی پییر کار میکرد. هری میدونست اگه رستوران برای خودت نباشه، باید مدت زمان طولانی توش کارکنه تا ترفیع یا حداقل یه پست خوب توی رستوران گیرش بیاد. البته معمولا به سراشپزها پیشنهاد میشه که برای اینکه تا جایی که میتونن تجربه کسب کنن توی یه رستوران بیشتر از یکی دوسال کار نکنن.

هری نمیدونست چی باعث شده باربارا دوسال اینجا کار کنه اما خوشحال بود که میدیدش. از نظر هری اون بهترین و مهربون ترین همکار اون توی اشپزخونس و به هری توی اولین روزای کاریش کمک زیادی کرد. 

هری چندتا چاقو و بشقاب کثیف رو برداشت   
"پس بیا سریع تر اینجا رو تمیز کنیم، نمیتونم برای بار بیشتر از این صبرکنم."


	4. Chapter 4

•|chapter4|•  
ادمای خیلی زیادی توی بار نبودن. موزیک پخش میشد و اونجا بوی روغن و چوب میداد. اونها روی یه میز و صندلی نشستن. پوسته چوبی میز خراشیده شده بود و روی سطح میز خط وخش بود و پوستش کنده شده بود. 

از ماه پیش، هری دیگه مشتری ثابت اونجا شده بود. خوبیش اینجا بود که کلاب "انچرز روپ" خیلی از خونش دور نبود، مشروبها ارزون بودن و از همه مهم تر اونجا هیچ وقت خیلی شلوغ نبود.

زین از سمت بار با سه تا گلس برگشت و قبل از اینکه بشینه اونا رو روی میز گذاشت.   
"واقعا نمیفهمم چرا همیشه من باید برای شما نوشیدنی بخرم؟"

باربارا دلیل اورد  
"چون تو بیشتر از همه ما انعام میگیری"

هری برای زین شکلکی دراورد   
"اینا همش بخاطر قیافته، همه اون خانوما پولاشونو به پات میریزن"

زین چشماشو چرخوند   
"نه خیرم"

باربارا اشاره کرد  
"من پای تو پولی نمیریزم، البته یه این اشاره نمیکنم که پولی هم ندارم"

زین خندید  
"ببخشید باو ولی من علاقع ای ندارم"

باربارا اخم کرد و پرسید  
" به چی؟ من یا پول؟"

زین یه جرعه از نوشیدنیشو خورد و پاهاشو کشید   
"هردو، تو یه جورایی داری لذتای مهم زندگیتو از دست میدی"

هری خنده ای کرد   
"لذتای مهم، ها؟ خب این واقعا میتونه هرچیزی باشه، یه رنگ موی جدید، یه صدای جذاب، لباسای مختلف، ..."

باربارا چشماشو چرخوند و گفت  
"وقتی منظورت کسه راحت بگین کس، میدونی تو چند مدت طولانیه که میگی گیی ولی من تاحالا با هیچ مردی ندیدمت"

زین دستشو دور شونه هری انداخت   
"هی، من میتونم با دوستمون هری باشم، هیچ وقت حسودیت نشده؟"

باربارا یه جرعه از مشروبشو نوشید   
"شما دوتا واقعا خنگین"

هری سینه زینو نوازش کرد   
"پس بهتره عروسیمونو عقب بندازیم"

زین غر زد  
"من چقد بدبختم، فک میکردم میخوای باهام قرار بزاری"

هری خندید  
"باید خوابشو ببینی زی، من با شغلم ازدواج کردم"

باربارا با شیطنت گفت  
"بعید میدونم قبل از اینکه این شغلو بگیری هم با کسی قرار گذاشته باشی."

هری لگد ارومی از زیر میز به پای باربارا زد.  
"گذاشتم"

زین پرسید  
"توی منچستر؟"

هری هومی کرد و به ارومی اخم کرد. اون تعجب میکرد اگه اونا عشق بازی ، سکس یا یه همچین چیزی داشتن ولی هری به یاد نمیاوردش.  
"من توی دبیرستان یه دوست پسر داشتم"

باربارا گلش مشروبشو بین انگشتاش جابه جا کرد   
"نه وقتی که داشتی دوره های اشپزی رو میگذروندی، درسته؟ از همون وقت تنها بودی درسته؟"

برای یه دقیقه هری احساس کرد که باید دروغ بگه ولی بعدش فهمید که دلیلی نداره تا گذشتشو برای همیشه مثل یه راز نگه داره.   
"خب من همون موقع داشتم کلاسای اشپزیمو شروع میکرد و وقت چندانی برای قرار گذاشتن و این چیزا نداشتم"

برای یه دقیقه زین وباربارا هردو ساکت بودن بعد زین پرسید  
"خب چرا بعدش دوباره باهاش شروع نکردی؟"

هری یه بار دیگه گلس مشروبشو پر کرد و چشماشو به میز دوخت.  
"وقتی بیست و یک سالم بود یه تصادف خیلی وحشتناک داشتم"

باربارا تکرار کرد  
"خیلی وحشتناک؟"

هری نفس عمیقی کشید.  
"اره، خیلی بد. یه تصادف با ماشین. راننده کامیون کنترلشو از دست داد و مستقیم خورد به ماشین من. من چندتا جراحی سخت داشتم."

هری با انگشتش شقیقشو لمس کرد و ادامه داد  
"ذهنمو بدجوری بهم ریخت"  
زین اخمی کرد

"چجوری؟"

"خب من ..."  
هری شونه ای بالا انداخت و سعی کرد درست توضیح بده.  
"خب من یه جورایی ضعف حافظه گرفتم. ینی هرچی بین هیجده سالگی تا بیست و یک سالگی رو فراموش کردم."

سکوت دوباره بین اونا برقرار شده بود. هری نگاه کوتاهی به باربارا انداخت تا ببینه ری اکشنش چطور ممکنه باشه. اون متعجب و شوک زده بود درست مثل همه مردم وقتی هری داستانشو براشون تعریف میکرد. 

باربارا پلک زد و پرسید  
"مثل فیلما؟ میدونی، مثل فیلم تغییر با تاتوم؟"  
هری به خشکی خندید

"اره یه جورایی، من راشل مک ادامزم ولی مشکل اینجاست که هیچ شوهری که بخواد تلاش کنه تا دلمو دوباره بدست بیاره وجود نداره"

زین بدنشو روی میز جلوتر کشید و تقریبا روش دراز کشید و دستاشو زیر چونش گذاشت و پرسید  
"همین؟ یعنی تو بعد از تصادف تغییری نکردی؟ منظورم اینه که هنوزم همون ادم قبلی بودی؟"

هری دوباره اخم کرد. اون این سوالو میلیون ها بار از خودش پرسیده بود.   
"نمیدونم، خانوادم که میگن چندان تغییر نکردم. هنوزم میخوام سراشپز بشم و هنوزم همون چیزایی قبلو دوست دارم."

باربارا سرشو تکون داد و پرسید  
"یعنی هیچی نیست که یادت بیاد؟ همه چیو فراموش کردی؟"

هری یه جرعه دیگه از مشروبشو نوشید  
"خب این یه جورایی پیچیدس. من اتفاقا و ادمایی که تو اون دوره ملاقات کردم رو کاملا فراموش کردم ولی بدنم بعضی چیزای رو به خوبی یادشه. یعنی چیزایی که یاد گرفتم رو یادمه، میدونم چجوری گوشت رو بپزم یا ببرم. دستام چیزایی رو بلدن که ذهنم کاملا فراموششون کرده."

باربارا زمزمه کرد  
"شگفت انگیزه"

هری لبخندی زد و سری تکون داد  
"خب اولش یه جورایی سخت بود تا با این وضعیتم کار کنم. هنوز بعضی وقتا این موضوع اذیتم میکنه."

زین گفت  
"پس تو باید خیلی شجاع بوده باشی که اومدی اینجا، میدونی، زندگی توی یه شهر غریبه روی پای خودت."

هری روی لبه لیوانش زمزمه کرد  
"احساس میکردم که نیاز دارم تا این کارو انجام بدم با این حال تمام خانوادم و دوستام مخالفم بودن. احساس میکردم نیاز دارم یه زندگی تازه رو شروع کنم، یه کار جدید شروع کنم، می فهمی ؟"

باربارا اضافه کرد   
"ریسک کنی"

هری با خودش فکر کرد که اون نیاز داشت تا از گرداب زندگی که هی بزرگ و بزرگتر میشد فرار کنه. با این حال اون هیچ وقت جرعت نکرده بود اینو به کسی بگه. البته که اون خواهر و مادرش رو دوست داشت، اونا همیشه کنارش بودن، درست همون ورزی که از خواب بیدار شد و دیگه هیچی به یاد نمیاورد، اونا به خاطر هری اونجا بودن. اونا کمکش کردن تا دوباره به زندگیش برگرده، زندگی که اون دیگه چندان برای خودش نمیدونستش و دیگه احساست قبل رو بهش نداشت.

اون زندگی پسری بود که هری نمیشناختش، هری اون گذشته رو زندگی کرده بود ولی باور نمیکرد که اون خودش بوده باشه و نمیتونست بهش برگرده اما هری میتونست بگه خوشبختانه هیچ خبری از زندگی قبلیش توی لندن نبود.

هری به لیوان خالی زین اشاره کرد و پرسید  
"نظرتون چیه یه دور دیگه هم بگیریم؟"

"من میگیرم"  
باربارا از جا بلند شد و راه افتاد سمت بار تا سفارش بده.

زین درحالی که فکرش مشغول بود انگشتشو روی یکی از خش های میز کشید  
"من هنوزم همون نظرو دارم، میدونی، به نظرم این خیلی شجاعت میخواد."

هری انگشت زین رو دنبال کرد و دست زینو توی دستش گرفت   
"نه اندازه ی کسی که تمام زندگیشو ول میکنه و به لندن میاد تا شانسشو امتحان کنه."

زین هوم ارومی گفت و بعد سکوت برقرار شد.

به نظر هری این واقعا شجاعت نبود. اون درواقع فرار کرده بود، فرار کردن همیشه خجالت اور نیست. بعض وقتا فرار کردن معنی ترسیدن و جا زدن رو نمیده، بعضی وقتا فرار کردن خودش یه نوع پیشرفته. قبول کنی که اونجا جای تلاش دیگه برای انجام دادن باقی نمونده و تو واقعا به یه شروع تازه نیاز داری.

باربارا همزمان که مینشست پرسید  
"خب زین، حالا که نشد برای هری کاری کنیم، تو تایپتو بگو، فکر میکنم بتونم برات یه دوست پسر پیدا کنم."

زین دستشو دراز کرد تا یه گلس مشروب دیگه برداره  
"برام دوست پسر پیدا کنی؟"

هری توضیح داد  
"تا تمام اون دخترایی جوونی که حاضرن بهت بدن و از اومدن به رستوران متوقف کنیم، این واقعا یه مصیبت بزرگه."

باربارا توجه زینو به خودش جلب کرد.  
"من تایپتو پیدا میکنم، اسم یه سلبریتی که از نظرت جذابه رو بگو"

زن برای چند ثانیه فکر کرد و بعد گفت  
"بکس"

باربارا سری تکون داد  
"حالا میشه برات یه کاری کرد."


	5. Chapter 5

•|chapter5|•

"باورم نمیشه تونستی اینجا رو برام پیدا کنی."

نایل اروم دور خودش چرخید و به اطراف اتاق نگاهی انداخت. 

اونجا یه خونه تقریبا کوچیک بود، یه خونه یه طبقه با یه اتاق و سالنی که تقریبا بیست متر مربع میشد ولی خوبیش این بود که حموم و دستشویی جدای خودشو داشت. 

البته که اتاقه به اندازه یه تخت و یه کمد نزدیک دیوار اشپزخونه بود. 

"بهت که گفتم میتونم"

لویی به چهارچوب در اتاق تکیه زد و گفت.

"پول همه چیزو ممکنه میکنه، مگه نه؟"

نایل برگشت و به لویی نگاه کرد و پرسید.

حق با نایل بود. همیشه میگفتن پول نمیتونه شادی بخره ولی درواقع میتونست. 

پول میتونست برات غذا بخره، برات لباس بخره و یه زندگی عالی برات فراهم کنه تا راحت و ایمن زندگی کنی.

"به نظر من که اینجا برات مناسبه. اگه هنوزم بتونی با گروهت توی کلابا اجرا داشته باشی و شغل پاره وقتتو هم حفظ کنی حتما میتونی پولشو بدی."

لویی اطراف خونه رو دید زد و گفت. 

"از اجاره دادن متنفرم"

نایل صورتشو توی هم کشید و اطراف اتاقو از نظر گذروند. 

"به هرحال تو به یه جا برای موندن نیاز داشتی"

نایل هومی کرد و سمت پنجره رفت و به ویو خونه که خیابونی بود که از جلو اپارتمان میگذشت نگاه کرد. 

"میدونی، این یه جورایی زیادی عجیبه، الان یه مسئولیت اضافه دارم، چیزی که هیچ وقت نمیخواستم داشته باشم."

"پس باید تو اتاق مهمان من بمونی"

لویی شونه و ابروشو بالا انداخت.

"ارزو میکردم فقط خودمو گیتارم بودیم، سوار یه قطار میشد و منتظر میموندم تا ببینم زندگی کجا میبرتم"

نایل گفت و نفس کوتاهی کشید.

لویی خوب میتونست حال نایل رو درک کنه. اون خودشو به یه شغل عادت داده بود، به این شهر. فهمیدنش اسون بود، این خیلی با تصوراتش فرق میکرد. 

"اگه تو بری اون وقت کی تنها دوست من اینجا میشه؟"

"همون یارویی که فردا قراره باهاش بری سر قرار"

نایل انگشتشو تهدید وار روبه لویی گرفت.

"چی؟"

لویی ناباورانه پلک زد.

"من قولی که بهم دادی رو فراموش نکردم تومو."

نایل دستاش به کمرش زد و وسط اتاق کوچیکش ایستادو ادامه داد.

"من یه خونه میگیرم، تو هم یه دوست پسر"

"یه قرار! ما فقط درباره یه قرار باهم توافق کردیم"

لوی سری تکون داد.

"خیلی خب،یه قرار که به جاهای بزرگتری میرسه"

نایل شونه ای بالا انداخت. 

"این چیزی نیست که من بخوام و نیاز داشته باشم"

لویی با پافشاری بحث کرد.

"منم یه خونه نمیخواستم و بهشم نیاز نداشتم، اما ببین، حالا اینجام، امضاش کردم و حالا این خونه رو دارم"

نایل توی خونه کوچیکش قدم زد.

"اوه، اوکی"

لویی میدونست که بحث کردن با نایل میتونه خطرناک باشه. لویی میدونست چجوری از کلمه ها استفاده کنه و نایلو عصبانی نکنه. اگه نایل میگفت یه کاریو بکن، پس اون فق انجامش میداد. 

"میرم سر قرار"

"با نیتن"

لویی چشماشو چرخوند

"نمیشه یه نفر دیگه؟"

نایل نفس عمیقی کشید.

"اون برا سالهات که داره تلاش میکنه دلتو بدست بیاره، باید حداقل بهش یه شانس بدی"

"باشه، نیتن"

لویی نگاهی به ورقه هایی که مشاور املاک وقتی با صاحب خونه صحبت کرده بود و توافق کرده بودن بهش داده بود انداخت.

"باید اینو امضا کنی و اون وقت دیگه اینجا مال توئه"

"بهش زنگ بزن"

نایل گفت.

"کی؟ به مشاور املاک؟ چرا؟ مشکلی پیش اومده؟"

لویی درحالی که داشت ورق های اجاره نامه رو بررسی میکرد پرسید.

نایل سری تکون داد 

"منظورم نیتنه، بهش زنگ بزن"

لویی تمام تلاششو کرد تا ادا در نیاره، چون یه جورایی از نیتن متنفر بودو اونا باهم خوب کنار میان، نیتن مهربون بود ولی نه ز اون مهربونایی که لویی بخواد باهاشون قرار بزاره.

به هرحال، لویی سری به نشونه باشه تکون داد

"باشه، بعدا زنگ میزنم"

نایل خرخری کرد و دوباره دستاشو جلوی سینش جمع کرد. 

"من احمق نیستم، تو استاد فرار کردن از موقعیتایی، به محض اینکه من اینو امضا کنم تو یه دلیل چرت و پرت پیدا میکنی و میزنی زیر همه چیز."

خب، حق با نایل بود، این دقیقا نقشه لویی بود. 

"البته که اینکارو نمیکنم"

"اره حتما"

نایل بدون اینکه تغییری توی عقیدش ایجاد کنه ادامه داد

"تو همین الان بهش زنگ میزنی و به یه قرار دعوتش میکنی یا من اینو امضا نمیکنم"

"اه فاک یو"

لویی غرغر کرد ولی به هرحال گوشیشو از جیبش دراورد. 

"اصلا این به تو چه ربطی داره؟ تو زندگی راحت و عاشقانه خودتو داری، نداری؟"

"خونه داشتن یا نداشتن من به تو چه ربطی داره؟ تو خونه خودتو داری، نداری؟"

لویی با نگاهی که نشون میداد تحت تاثیر قرار نگرفته به نایل نگاه کرد. 

"تو اصلا باهوش نیستی"

"هستم، حالا بهش زنگ بزن"

نفس عمیقی کشید و به شماره نیتن نگاه کرد. سری تکون داد و شماره رو گرفت و گوشی رو به گوشش چسبوند. وقتی که اولین بوق توی گوشش پیچید احساس افتضاحی داشت. 

"لویی"

نیتن با صدای تقریبا گیجی جواب تلفنو داد.

"هی نیتن"

لویی سعی کرد صداشو عادی جلوه بده و صداش احساس مزخرفی

که داشتو فاش نکنه. لویی ادامه داد

"وقت داری؟"

"البته"

صدای نیتن دقیقا همون احساسی که داشت رو نشون میداد، هیجان زده. نیتن ادامه داد.

"چیزی احتیاج داری؟"

لویی با خودش فکر کرد، تنها چیزی که ازت میخوام اینه که از من خوشت نیاد. لویی نگاهی به نایل انداخت و با چشماش ازش خواست که اینو تموم کنه اما اون فقط مجبورش کرد ادامه بده.

"خب میخواستم ببینم اگه میتونی ..."

لویی بزاق دهانشو به سختی قورت داد. 

"فردا شب وقتت خالیه؟"

نیتن برا یه دقیقه ساکت بود. 

"اره"

"عالیه، نظرت درباره شام با من چیه؟"

"واقعا؟"

نیتن نفسی کشید و خندید.

"منظورت مثل یه قراره؟"

لویی چشم غره ای به نایل رفت ولی اون فقط خندید. 

"اره، یه قرار"

"عاشقش میشم"

نیتن هیجان زده به نظر میرسید. 

"میتونم بیام دفترت دنبالت؟"

"عالی میشه"

لویی سعی کرد تا جایی که میتونه شیرین جوابشو بده.

"خوبه، ساعت هفت اونجام"

"پرفکت"

لویی چشماشو چرخوند و ادامه داد.

"فردا ساعت هفت میبینمت"

لویی قبل از اینکه نیتن بتونه چیزی بگه تلفن رو قطع کرد. لویی خرخری کرد و با عصبانیت به نایل نگاه کرد.

"خب، اینم یه قرار لعنتی. حالا این شیت رو امضا کن."

بدون هیچ شکایتی، نایل اجاره نامه و خودکارو از لویی گرفت و سمت پنجره رفت. اجاره نامه رو روی شیشه پنجره گذاشت و جاهایی که لویی براش علامت گذاشته بود رو خوند و امضا کرد. لویی درست پشت سرش ایستاد تا مطمئن بشه همه چی درست پیش میره.

"بفرما"

نایل گفت و برگشت. کاغذا رو به لویی برگردوند و ادامه داد.

"فکر کنم حالا دیگه یه خونه دارم."

"و منم یه قرار" 

لویی زیر لب زمزمه کرد. حالا احساس شکست خورده هارو داشت.

"کارکردن باهات افتخار بزرگی بود"

نایل اروم خندید و ضربه ارومی به شونه لویی زد. 

لویی سری تکون داد و به سمت در قدم برداشت.

"زودتر خونتو بچین، من توقع دارم خیلی زود به یه پارتی توی خونه جدیدت دعوت شم"

"فکر خوبیه، تو هم میتونی برام یه رو تختی مخملی به عنوان کادوی خونه جدیدم بیاری"

لویی اخم الکی کرد و سرشو تکون داد. 

"حالا میتونم بزارم دخترا شب خونم بخوابن و وقتی هرچی میخواستمو گرفتم پرتشون کنم بیرون"

نایل توضیح داد.

لویی چشماشو چرخوند و دستگیره رو لمس کرد. 

"خیلی بدبختی"

"از حالا به بعد بهترین استفادمو از خونم میکنم."

"فقط میتونی بگی ممنون"

لویی پیشنهاد داد.

"ممنون"

نایل لبخند کیوتی زد و گفت.

"درباره قرارت بهم تکست بده"

لویی به خشکی خندید و گفت.

"مطمئن باشه قرار نیست پایان خوبی داشته باشه"


	6. Chapter 6

•|chapter6|•

هری درحالی که سوت میزد وارد خونش شد. امروز شیفت صبح برداشته بود تا بتونه کمی به خونش سرو سامون بده چون معمولا تو هفته و وقتایی که شیفت شب بر میداشت، اصلا فرصت نمیکردنمیکردب کمی به خونش برسه و اونجا به یه جهنم کامل تبدیل میشد و شبایی که دیر میرسید خونه همیشه از شدت خستگی بیهوش میشد و بعد از ظهر از خواب بیدار میشد و بعدشم سریع میرفت سر کار و این به این معنی بود که اصلا وقت نمیکرد خونشو جمع کنه و حتی وقتایی که خرید میکرد هم اونا رو روی اپن اشپزخونه ول میکرد و حتی وقت نمیکرد بزارتشون سرجاش. این وسایل شامل چیزایی بود که برای خونه میخرید، لباسهاش، و نامه هایی که میگرفت و البته موبایلش. هری معمولا هیچ وقت فرصت نمیکرد جواب مسیج هاشو توی طول روز بده.

هری امروز یه روز عالی داشت و واقعا به خودش افتخار میکرد. اونا امروز یه خلاقیت و یه تغییر توی منوشون داشتن. خب، اوکی اونا قبلا هم این غذا رو توی منو داشتن ولی هری یه سری تغییر جدید به صاحب رستوران که یه زن سخت گیر و جدی توی کارش بود و اسمش هم مارگارت بود، پیشنهاد داده بود. مارگارت امروز غذا رو تست کرده بود و تحت تاثیر خلاقیت هری بابت "Beef Bourguignon" که قبلا سرو میکردن قرار گرفت. 

این تنها یه قدم کوچیکی واسه اینکه یه روزی یکی از معروف ترین و با پرستیژ ترین اشپزای کشور بشه بود، البته یه روزی. 

هری دست از کار کشید وقتی دید که در خونه کناریش بازه و صدای موزیک از اونجا میومد. صئای این موزیک از رادیو یا یه همچین چیزی نبود. انگار یه نفر داشت اونجا گیتار میزد. هری دست از کار کشید و ناخودآگاه یه قدم به خونه نزدیک ترشد. 

اونجا یه پسر با موهای قهوه ای کنار پنجره نشسته بود و تکیشو به چهارچوب پنجره داده بود و با تنبلی یه گام اروم میزد. اون یه خط فک تیز و انگشتای کشیده و حرفه ای داشت که روی صفحه گیتار می لغزیدن. هری به چهارچوب در تکیه داد و و نگاهشو به انگشتای پسر داد. باخودش ارزو کرد ای کاش دوربینشو با خودش اورده بود چون این قطعا عکس خیلی قشنگی میشد. 

پسر به محض اینکه احساس کرد یه جفت چشم بهش خیره شدن، سرشو برگردوند و بلافاصله گیتار زدنو متوقف کرد. 

"ببخشید"

هری بلافاصله گفت و یه قدم عقب تر رفت. 

اون به هری نگاه کرد سعی کرد تصمیم بگیره چجوری عکس العمل نشون بده. بعد یه دقیقه، از چهارچوب پنجره پایین پرید و گیتارشو همون جا کنار پنجره تکیه داد. 

"فکر میکنم تو باید همسایم باشی، درسته؟"

اون با یه لبخند پرسید و دستشو جلو اورد. 

هری باهاش دست داد و سری تکون داد. 

"اره، دقیقا این بغل زندگی میکنم، هری"

"نایل، موسیقی دوست داری؟"

اون مرد پرسید و به گیتارش نگاهی انداخت. 

"عاشقشم، تو یه موزیسینی؟"

هری جواب داد. 

"اگه لیبل خودمو بگیرم بهترهم میشم و توی سالای اینده کلی ارزشمند میشم"

"شاید بتونی گیتارمو امضا کنی"

هری پیشنهاد داد. 

"تو هم موزیسینی؟"

نایل ذوق زده پرسید و هری احساس کرد که ازش خوشش میاد. از لهجه ای که داشت میشد فهمید ک ایرلندیه که این خودش یکی از دلایلی بود که به راحتی ادم میتونست باهاش صمیمی بشه. هری تاحالا هیچ ایرلندی که دوست داشتنی نباشه رو ندیده بود. 

"نه اصلا، فقط برای تفریح و فان میزنم"

هری با خنده گفت. 

"عالیه، حالا که همسایه ایم میتونی برام چندتا اهنگ بزنی" 

نایل پیشنهاد داد و به دیوار پشت سرش تکیه داد. 

هری لبخندی زد.

"عاشقشم. خب تو دیگه کاملا به اینجا اسباب کشی کردی؟"

"یاپ"

نایل روی پاشنه ی پاش چرخید و به اطراف خونه نگاهی انداخت. 

"در عوضش برای دوستم یه قرار گرفتم، به نظرم ارزششو داشت"

"چی؟" 

هری سرشو تکون داد و اخم کوچیکی کرد و ادامه داد. 

"تو یه خونه گرفتی تا دوستت در عوضش بره سر قرار؟"

نایل خندید و به میز کوچیک توی اشپزخونه اشاره کرد.

"یه قهوه میخوری؟"

برای یه دقیقه هری دودل و مشکوک بود. اون این مردو توی سه دقیقه گذشته شناخته بود ولی بنا به دلایل نامعلومی کنارش احساس راحتی میکرد. نه مثل وقتایی که یه نفرو میبینی و احساس میکنی اونو از قبل برای مدت طولانی میشناختی، بیشتر مثل وقتایی که یه نفرو میبینی و بلافاصله و بدون هیچ دلیلی ازش خوشت میاد. 

"چرا که نه."

هری اطرافو نگاه کرد و ادامه داد.

"تو اصن چایی داری؟"

"اوه"

نایل اخمی کرد و ادامه داد. 

"درواقع من کاملا وسایلامو باز نکردم"

توی کابینتشو گشت و یه چایی رو پیدا کرد. 

"دارم، ولی لیوان ندارم"

هری به در اشاره کرد و شونه ای بالا انداخت.

"نظرت درباره اینکه توی خونه من چایی بخوریم چیه؟ من میخواستم یواش یواش شام درست کنم، تو هم میتونی بهم ملحق شی"

"واقعا؟"

نایل با سرعت از خونش خارج شد و ادامه داد.

"من هیچ وقت به فذای مجانی نه نمیگم"

هر دو خندیدن و هری دنبالش کرد و اجازه داد وارد خونش بشه.


	7. Chapter 7

•|chapter7|•

نیم ساعت بعد، هری میدونست نایل ایرلندیه، از یه شهر کوچیک که خیلی از شهر "دابلین" دور نیست. اون بیست و هفت سالشه، دقیقا همسن هری و دانشگاهشو ول کرده بود دقیقا از وقتی که فهمیده بود رشته موسیقی خیلی از نوازندگی و اهنگ سازی فاصله داره. 

خونه بغلی که نایل داشت درواقع اولین خونشه و اون با یه دختری تا حالا زندگی میکرده. ولی یه چیزی برای هری مشخص کرد که اون دختر، دوست دخترش نبوده. اون دیگه از اینکه به دیگران وابسته باشه و با دیگران رابطه ای داشته باشه. 

به جز دوستاش البته، اون همیشه برای دوستاش وقت داشت. 

"خب، پس من الان یه چیزیو میدونم"

نایل گفت وقتی که هری داشت به بشقاب اسپاگتی جلوش میزاشت و ادامه داد. 

"ولی من نمیتونم باهاش موافق باشم یه جورایی" 

هری سری تکون داد. 

"فکر میکنم نتونی"

"خب، این یه جورایی عادلانست، اونم بخاطر این موضوع داره یه تغییرایی به زندگیش میده"

نایل گفت و اولین قاشق اسپاگتیش رو توی دهنش گذاشت و چشماشو بست. 

"اولین شام گرمم بعد مدت ها"

"تو خودت غذا درست نمیکنی؟"

نایل سری تکون داد و جواب داد. 

"بعضی وقتا، ولی هیچ وقت اونجوری که باید نمیشه، میدونی، منم ترجیح میدم از بیرون غذا بگیرم بجاش"

هری ارنجش رو روی میز گذاشت و چشماشو چرخوند. 

"اه، غذای اماده اصلا خوب نیست"

نایل خندید و به خوردنش ادامه داد. 

"خب، برگردیم به داستان من. من به دوستم گفتم در عوض تغییر یه چیزی تو زندگیم، اونم باید یه تغییراتی تو زندگیش بده. من نزدیک چهار ساله میشناسمش و اون حتی برای یه بار هم نرفته سر قرار"

هری هومی کرد. 

"شاید به سر قرار رفتن علاقه ای نداره"

"شاید"

نایل چشماشو چرخوند و ادامه داد.

"فکر میکنم یه اکس هست که اون نمیتونه از بکشه بیرون، اون هیچی دربارش بهم نمیگه، ولی میدونم یه چیزی این وسط هست که من ازش خبر ندارم"

اون وسط یه چیزی بود که نمیتونست ربطشو یه خودش بفهمه. اون هیچ وقت کسیو نداشته که بعد از جدا شدن از نتونه از فکرش بیرون بیاد، البته اگه کسی هم بوده، اون یادش نمیاد. 

"خب، اگه تو میگی برای سال هاست که میشناسیش، پس حتما وقتشه که یه تغییری ایجاد کنه"

"دقیقا، این چیزیه منم فکر میکنم"

نایل دیگه تقریبا بشقابشو تموم کرده بود، پس هری قابلمه غذا رو اورد و روی میز گذاشت. خونه خودش هم خیلی با نایل تفاوتی نداشت، با حقوق کمی که از رستوران میگرفت، فقط میتونست پول اجاره اونجا رو بده. اون واقعا تعجب میکرد که با اون وضعیت نایل چجوری میتونست خودشو به اخر ماه برسونه و زندگیشو جمع و جور کنه. 

"منم بهش گفتم در صورتی قرارداد خونه رو امضا میکنم که به پسره زنگ بزنه و ازش بخواد باهاش قرار بزاره"

"و؟"

هری پرسید. 

"اونا فردا میرن سر قرار"

نایل پوزخندی زد و دوباره بشقابشو پر کرد. 

هری خندید و سرشو تکون داد. 

"افرین"

"خب، فکر میکنم من برنده این مسابقه بودم"

نایل موافقت کرد. 

"من خونه خودمو گرفت و بهترین دوستمو هم فرستادم سر قرار، خدا چه میدونه، شاید من روز عروسیش ساق دوشش بشم"

"پس غذاهای عروسی هم بامن"

هری خندید و گفت. 

چشمای نایل توی اتاق چرخید و روی یه شی گوشه اتاق ایستاد و پرسید. 

"اون گیتارته؟"

هری برگشت سمت نگاه نایل و سری تکون داد. 

"اره، خیلی قدیمیه، میخوای یه نگاهی بهش بندازی؟"

"حتما"

این یه جورایی هم خنده دار و هم افتخار امیز بود که نایل به کل غذاشو فراموش کرد و روی گیتار هری تمرکز کرد. گیتارو برداشت و بدون اجازه روی تخت هری نشست و انگشتاش بلافاصله روی فینگربورد فیکس شدن. 

هری لبخندی زد و از روی میز آشپزخونه به نایل نکاه کرد. نایل دقیقا مثل یه طوفان از احساس خوشحالیه، اون میاد و تمام احساسات بدو با خودش میبره. این واقعا احساس خوبی بود و هری امیدوار بود که میتونست از این دیدار و نایل یه دوستی خوب بسازه. 

"رفیق، این که اصلا کوک نیست"

نایل گفت و از تخت بلند شد و گیتارو خیلی اروم و دقیق رو تخت گذاشت. 

"بزار وسیله هامو بیارم، برات درستش میکنم"

"مجبور نیستی این کارو بکنی"

هری لباشو روی هم فشرد و گفت. 

نایل سرشو تکون داد و سمت در رفت. 

"میکنم، بالاخره باید یه جوری پول غذا رو بهت بدم، درسته؟"

هری نفس عمیقی کشید و لبخند مهمون لباش شد. 

"باشه"

نایل نگاه کرد تا وقتی که توی خونه خودش ناپدید شد و بعد شروع کرد به جمع کردن میز. هری میزو جمع کرد و ظرفا رو شست. برای بیست دقیقه بعد، اونا هیچ حرفی ردو بدل نکردن، و نایل خیلی با دقت گیتار هری رو کوک کرد. 

یه چیزی درباره نایل بود که به نظر براش اشنا میومد ولی نمیتونست بفهمه اون چیه، به هر حال، قرار نبود به این راحتی از دستش بده.


	8. Chapter 8

•|chapter8|•

لویی باورش نمیشد که استرس داره. 

اما همش با خودش میگفت که این یه قرار واقعی نیست و اون فقط اینو برای اینکه نایل دست از سرش برداره انجام میده. اولا وقتی که سر قرار رفت، به نایل میگه که اون حالا کاملا مطمئنه که نیتن به دردش نمی خوره. نایل درکش میکرد و اونم میتونست به زندگیش برسه.

دوما لویی مطمئن بود قبلا برای قرارهاش استرس نداشت، البته اگه بشه اسمشو قرار گذاشت. 

فاک، لویی دستی به صورتش کشید تا از افکارش بیرون بیاد. 

لویی واقعا تو این زمینه تجربه نداشت. اون قبلا سر قرار رفته، ولی اخرین قراری که به یاد میاره، وقتی بود که شونزده سالش بوده و البته قرار هایی پشت سر گذاشته بودشون واقعا سخت نبودن. 

چشماش روی عکس هری که درست روبه روش بود سر خورد. هری کاری میکرد که همه قرارهایی که داشتن واقعا اسون میگذشتن. اون سوییت، عاشق برقراری ارتباط و از همه مهم تر خیلی راحت عشق می ورزید. لویی به خاطره اولین باری که برای هری گل خریده بود و اون از خجالت قرمز شده بود، لبخندی زد. 

اونا خیلی جوون و خیلی احمقانه عاشق هم بودن. لویی دیوانه وار عاشق هری بود درست از وقتی که برای اولین بار دیده بودش، درست از همون اول. اون حتی یه بارم هیچ شکی نسبت به اینکه هری اون کسیه که همیشه دنبالش بود نداشت. 

همون، همیشه، همون چیزی که مردم این روزا میگن.

لویی چشمای اشکیشو از عکس هری که خیلی شاد و زنده به نظر میرسید گرفت. لویی نسبت به اون روزا خیلی تغییر کرده بود، جفتشون تغییر کرده بودن. 

لویی همه اینا رو از پیج لیام میدونست. اون می دونست که این یک ایده بده ، اما از اونجا که لیام از زمان کودکی بهترین دوست هری بوده، پس اون هنوز هم توی زندگی هری بود. بعضی وقتا ، لیام از هری یه چیزایی پست می کرد. 

عکسایی که بعضی وقتا با دوستاش از خونش پست میکرد و هری هم همیشه توشون بود. 

موهای اون کوتاهتر بود، درواقع موهاش دیگه هیچ وقت اندازه بیست و یک سالگیش و زمانی که لویی رو می شناخت بلند نشده بود. اون لاغرتر شده بود، خیلی لاغر تر. لویی صورت نرم و بیبی فیسش رو هنوزم یادش بود. اما الان خط فک تیز صورتش بیرون زده بود و حتی لاغر تر از قبل شده بود. 

توی اون عکسا جذاب به نظر میرسید. 

سیسیلیا وارد اتاق شد و قیافش یه جورایی گرفته بود. 

"اقا تامیلنسون، یه اقایی به اسم کورنل اینجان و میگن میخوان شما رو برای شام ببرن."لویی از روی صندلی بلند شد و فایلی که جلوش باز کرده بود رو بست. 

"ممنون سیسیلیا"

اون دختری اخمی کرد و لویی یاد عکس هری که نشونش داده بود افتاد، شت، حالا چی باید بهش میگفت؟

"اوت یه دوسته"

سری تکون داد و همراه لویی از اتاق خارج شد. 

"باید برای قرار فرداتون، بهتون یه تکست جهت یادآوری بفرستم؟"

"خیلی عالی میشه اگه اینکارو بکنی"

وقتی که نیتن رو دید، خودش رو مجبور کرد بهش یه لبخند بزنه و نزدیکش بشه. نیتن توی اون کت شلوار ابی پررنگ و موهایی که به طرز مرتبی شونه شده بودن جذاب شده بود. 

"ممنونم سیسیلیا، فردا میبینمت"

"شب خوبی داشته باشین اقا تامیلنسون"

لبخندی زد و برای لویی دست تکون داد. 

نیتن یکی از دستاشو روی کمر باریک لویی گذاشت و اونو سمت در خروجی هدایت کرد. 

"کت شلوار قشنگیه"

"ممنون"

لویی گفت و تمرکزشو رو بیشتر روی نفساش گذاشت تا دست بزرگ نیتن رو روی کمرش احساس نکنه. 

"ممنون برا اینکه اومدی دنبالم"

"خواهش میکنم"

نیتن گفت و دکمه طبقه اول رو توی اسانسور فشرد. 

"امیدوارم گشنت باشه"

"هستم"

لویی تایید کرد. 

"از صبحونه چیزی نخوردم"

"روز شلوغی داشتی؟"

لویی سری تکون داد.

"اره، با چندتا مشتری خارجی سرو کله زدیم، البته توی زمانای مختلف"

"اهل کجان؟"

نیتن پرسید وقتی که از اسانسور خارج شدن. 

لویی لباشو روی هم فشرد و یه نگاه معذرت خواهانه به نیتن انداخت. 

"ببخشید، نمیتونم بگم. محرمانست"

نیتن خندید. 

"باید میدونستم"

لویی میدونست که نیتن باید از قوانینی که یکی از بزرگترین بیزینس من های بریتانیا پیروی کنه خبر داره. اون درواقع خیلیم توش خوب بود و لویی یه جورایی از دانش نیتن در این مورد سورپرایز میشد و اینا رو وقتی فهمیده بود که برای بیزینس نیتن یه سری کارا میکردن.

نیتن باهوش، جذاب و پولدار بود ... و البته از ایده ال های لویی کلی فاصله داشت. 

"من توی رستوران پییرز یه میز رزرو کردم"

نیتن گفت وقتی که اونا وارد ماشین شدن. یه پورش سیاه. 

"امیدوارم باهاش مشکلی نداشته باشی"

"البته، عالیه"

لویی خونه هایی که اروم اروم از کنارش میگذشتن رو نگاه میکرد. اون معمولا ترجیح میداد بیشتر از مترو استفاده کنه چون خیابون های لندن همیشه از ترافیک قفل بودن. 

"خب، اون یکی از رستوران های مورد علاقمه"

نیتن به لویی نگاهی کرد. چشمای ابی و پاکش مثل یه خورشید ابی میدرخشیدن.

"میدونستم سلیقه خوبی داری"

لویی لبخند ضعیفی زد. این یه واقعیت بود که پییرز سراشپز های فوق العاده ای داره و همه هم اینو قبول داشتن.

"فکر کنم تو این مورد تفاهم داریم"

لویی جواب تعریف نیتن رو داد. 

اونا وارد رستوران شدن و بلافاصله سمت یکی از میز های نزدیک پنجره راهنمایی شدن که یه ذره از بقیه میز های رستوران فاصله داشت. چشمای لویی به یکی از گارسون ها افتاد. اون یه پسر با موهای سیاه بود، صورتش دقیقا مثل خدایان یونانی بود. برای یه ثانیه اون پسر هم به لویی نگاه کرد ولی به محض اینکه لویی پلک زد، اون رفته بود. 

گارسون اونها، یه پسر با موهای قهوه ای و پوست سفید بود. اون خیلی خوب کارشو بلد بود. حتی از قدم هاش هم مشخص بود که اون چقدر خوب کارشو بلده. 

"ما بهترین شراب قرمزتون رو میخوایم"

نیتن سفارش داد.

"و "Beef Bourguignon" برای جفتمون. ممنونم"

گارسون اطاعت کرد و لویی واقعا جلوی خودشو گرفت تا چشماشو نچرخونه. اون واقعا دوست نداشت دیگران براش تصمیم بگیرن، به جز نایل البته. به هرحال، لویی تصمیم گرفت فعلا با این موضوع مخالفتی نکنه. 

"این بهترین غذاشونه، و من نمیخوام تو چیزی جز بهترین داشته باشی"

لویی از برقراری ارتباط چشمی خودداری میکرد. 

"به نظرم غذاهای دریاییشون هم خوبن"

"میخوای سفارش رو عوض کنم؟"

نیتن گفت ولی درحال حاضر هم دستشو بلند کرده بود. 

"نه"

لویی، مانع نیتن شد و دستشو پایین اورد. 

"بیف هم همون اندازه خوبه، دوستش دارم."

"خوبه"

نیتن دستی به کرواتش کشید. 

لویی خودشو مجبور کرد کمی بیشتر صمیمی رفتار کنه. انگشتاش روی میز ضربه میزدن. 

"خب، روزت چطور بود؟"

نیتن باز شروع کرد به صحبت کردن ولی همین که اون گارسون جذاب درباره از اشپزخونه بیرون اومد، حواسش باز هم پرت شد. اون دوتا بشقاب دستش بود و برای یه میز سروشون میکرد. لبخندش دوستانه به نظر میرسید، ولی قطعا خالصانه نبود. برای یه سری دلایل ناشناخته، اون ادم به نظر اصلا مناسب کار توی یه رستوران نبود. 

" ... پس فکر کنم باید حتما اخراجش کنم"

لویی دوباره به نیتن نگاه کرد، هیچ ایده ای نداشت که اون داشت درباره چی حرف میزد. 

"حتما"

"خب چیکار میتونم بکنم؟ اونجوری نیست که بخوام روی برگه و اینجور چیزا بنویسم که اخراجش کردم و وسایلشو بزارم زیر بغلش، فقط عذرشو میخوام"

نیتن لیوان شرابشو بالا اورد و به مال لویی نزدیکتر کرد و ادامه داد.

"البته این چیزی نیست که ما امشب براش اینجا باشیم"

لویی اب دهنشو قورت داد و گلسشو بالا اورد تا با یه به سلامتی با نیتن یه جرعه بنوشه. 

"البته"

نیتن شروع کرد به حرف زدن، و لویی هم خودشو با دید زدن اون گارسون جذاب مشغول کرد. توی ذهنش هزار جور سناریو جور کرد تا بفهمه اون پسر چرا اینجا و به عنوان یه گارسون کار میکنه. اون صورت جذابی داره، و از همه مهم تر، اون قبلا کار مدلینگ کرده، یعنی امکان نداره که نکرده باشه. 

"ببخشید"

حواس لویی از اون گارسون جذاب پرت شد وقتی که گارسون خودشون دوتا بشقاب غذاشونو جلوشون گذاشت.

لویی متوجه شد که دیزاین غذا با دفعه های قبل فرق داره. اون با یه لبخند مهربونانه از گارسون تشکر کرد و نگاه اجمالی به نیتن کرد قبل از اینکه کارد و چنگالشو برداره. 

"این فرق کرده"

نیتن بعد از خوردن اولین لقمه گفت و به نظر ناراضی میومد. 

لویی بعد از اولین لقمه اخمی کرد.

مزه اون غذا نسبت به قبل تغییر کرده بود. شکمش کمی پیچ خورد و گلوش کمی احساس گرفتگی کرد وقتی که دهنش تونست مزشو تشخیص بده. این مزه، یه جورایی مثل ...

"گارسون"

نیتن گارسون رو صدا زد و باعث شد لویی از افکارش بیرون بیاد. 

"گارسون!"

گارسونشون با عجله سمتشون برگشت، قیافش مضطرب بود.

"قربان؟"

نیتن به بشقابش اشاره کرد.

"این مزه همیشگیو نمیده"

"قربان"

گارسون شروع کرد به صحبت کردن و به نظر ناراحت میومد. 

"ما اخیرا دستور پخت رو عوض کردیم"

"چرا یه غذای عالی رو داغون کردین؟ من توضیح میخوام"

نیتن بشقابشو از جلوی خودش به کنار هل داد. 

اون گارسون بیچاره به لویی نگاه کرد و هردو تو اون موقع میتونست به این نتیجه برسن که جفتشون از نیتن متنفرن. 

"من میترسم، من با این دستور اشنا نیستم و نمیدونم ..."

نیتن نفس عمیقی کشید. 

"این شغل توئه که بدونی، پس من میخوام سراشپز رو ببینم"

"البته قربان"

گارسون موافقت کرد و سری تکون داد و راهشو به سمت اشپزخونه که یه مسیره طولانی بود ادامه داد. 

"نیتن"

لویی گفت و سعی کرد اهمیت نده که همه توی رستوران بهشون زل زدن، حتی اون گارسون جذابه. 

"من فکر نمیکنم این کار نیاز باشه، این فرق کرده، ولی خوش مزس"

"نه نیست، این واقعا چندش اوره"

نیتن دستمال سفرش رو روی میز انداخت و ادامه داد. 

"من نمیتونم اینو بخورم"

گارسون با یه سرآشپز پشت سرش برگشت. لویی سعی کرد چشماشو به اون نندازه تا وانمود کنه اونجا نیست، و وانمود کنه جزو از این ماجرا نیست.

"یه سرآشپز جدید"

نیتن تیکه انداخت. 

"اونا بهت دستور پخت اینو یاد نداده بودن؟ این غذا فاجعه است"

"من متاسفم، یه بشقاب جدید توسط یه سرآشپز دیگه همین الان براتون حاضر میشه"

لویی وقتی اون صدا رو شنید پلکی زد و احساس کرد قلبش داره از توی سینش بیرون میپره. وقتی که سرشو اروم چرخوند، چشماش روی اون سرآشپز ثابت موند، احساس میکرد زمان داره کند و کندتر میشه. اون حتی نمیتونست برای یه دقیقه نفس بکشه. نگاهشو روی مرد جلوش انداخت: پوست سفید، دستای بزرگ، یه یونیفورم سفید آشپزخونه. اون درد و خجالت توی چشماش. موهای کوتاهی که فقط نوکشون کمی فر فری بود.

لویی بهش زل زد و احساس کرد تمام اون خاطره باهم به مغزش هجوم اوردن.


	9. Chapter 9

•|chapter9|•

"لو، عجله کن وگرنه دیرمون میشه ها"

هری از طبقه پایین داد زد.

لویی دستی توی موهاش کشید و چند دقیقه بیشتر توی اینه به خودش خیره شد. کلیدهای ماشین رو از میز کناری چنگ زد و اتاقو ترک کرد و رفت طبقه پایین. 

"چجوری میخواستی بدون اینا بری؟"

لویی گفت و کلید ها رو جلوی صورت هری تکون داد.

هری شونه ای بالا انداخت، کلیدا رو گرفت و لویی رو برای یه بوسه جلو کشید. 

"همون جوری که اگه دیرتر میومدی بدون تو میرفتم"

لویی همراه هری سمت ماشین قدم برداشت و به حرفای هری راجب دوست پسر جدید لیام گوش داد. اونا از اولین سال دبیرستان باهم دوست بودن و امروز اولین باری بود که لیام تصمیم گرفته بود دوست پسرشو به هری معرفی کنه. به اونا، به همه فامیل و دوستاش درواقع. 

امروز تولد لیام بود و اون یه پارتی یه باحال و بزرگ گرفته بود. هوا خوب بود پس میتونستن یه باربیکیو توی حیاط خونه مادرپدر لیام بزنن. هری و لویی امروز صبح کلی کمک کرده بودن تا وسایل رو بچینن.

"فاجیتاس "یه غذای مکزیکیه" رو چیکار کردی؟"

لویی همون طوری که روی صندلی کمک راننده می نشست پرسید. 

لویی نگاهی بهش انداخت و سری لبخندی زد. ماشین رو روشن کردو اونو به طرف خیابون اصلی روند. 

"وقتی داشتی سومین لباستو امتحان میکردی بهش سر زدم"

اینجوری نبود که لویی وقتی تازه لباسشو پوشیده بود و از پله ها اومده بود پایین، قیافه هری و ری اکشنش رو به لباسش ندیده باشه، ولی با این حال بازم پرسید. 

"اما، خوب به نظر میرسم؟"

"خوب به نظر میرسی"

هری یکی از دستاشو روی زانوی لویی گذاشت.

"امشب قراره دل همه پسرا رو ببری، فقط یادت باشه تو مال منی"

لویی غرغری کرد.

"شاید نخوام بدونن که مال توعم و تلاش کردنشون برای بدست اوردنمو ببینم"

"اون وقت شاید اونا به جاش بخوان دل منو ببرن"

هری یکی از فرهاش رو پشت گوشش انداخت. 

"اونا همیشه عاشق فرفری ها میشن، همیشه"

"هی خودت به خودت اینو بگو"

لویی به خودش لبخندی زد، خودش هم عاشق این فرها شده بود، خیلی سریع و خیلی شدید. 

هری توی یه چهارراه به سمت راست روند. 

"دفعه بعدی حتما بهت یادآوری میکنم که ..."

لویی احساس کرد قلبش از دهنش بیرون پرید وقتی که یه کامیون رو اون ور خیابون دید. 

"هری مراقب ..."

همه چی خیلی سریع اتفاق افتاد. هری فرمون رو چرخوند، ماشین به سمت چپ چرخید و اخرین چیزی که لویی احساس کرد، این بود که به یه گوشه ای پرت شد، صدای برخورد اومد و هری یه چیزی رو داد کشید. 

یه ثانیه بعد، همه چیز ساکت بود. 

لویی نمیتونست چیزی ببینه، همه چی در نگاهش سیاه بود، گوش هاش هم چیزی نمیشنیدن. همه چیز ساکت بود. اون نمیتونست نفس بکشه و پاهاش هم اسیب دیده بودن. کمربند ایمنی دور شکمش به طرز ازار دهنده ای تنگ شده بود. 

یواش یواش چشماشو باز کرد و به این نتیجه رسید چون چشماش بسته بوده همه چیز رو سیاه میدیده. اون یه درخت چند متر دورتر دید و فهمید که حالا تقریبا وسط پیاده رو هستن و بقل ماشینا به هم برخورد کرده و اونا به این سمت پرت شدن. 

"هز"

لویی تلاش کرد تا بگه ولی فقط یه صدای ناله مانند از گلوش خارج شد. 

یه مردی اونجا بود که داشت به ماشین نزدیک میشد. یه دستش روی صورتش بود و با اون یکی یه موبایل رو گرفته بود. اون به لویی نگاه میکرد و همون طور که با گوشیش حرف میزد بهش نزدیک تر شد. لویی میدید که لبتی مرد تکون میخورن ولی نمیتونست چیطی بشنوه. 

بجاش لویی سرشو چرخوند تا از هری بپرسه که فاکی داره دورشون اتفاق میوفته. 

برای یه دقیقه به صحنه جلوش خیره شد و نمیتونست درک کنه چی دیده. اونجا خون بود، خیلی زیاد. موهای فرفری هری توی اون همه خون غرق شده بودن. سرش روی گردنش کج شده بود و لباش از هم باز مونده بود. یه خط روی لب پایینش خون ریزی میکرد و هری بیهوش بود، کاملا بیهوش، و چشماش هم بسته بودن. 

ترس و وحشت به قلب لویی هجوم اورد. پلک زد و به پشت هری نگاه کرد. پنجره شکسته بود و در سمت هری فرو رفته بود داخل. درست به اندازه جلوی کامیونی که بهشون خورده بود. 

به هری.

لویی ریتم منظم نفس هاش رو از دست داد، و براش سخت بود نفس بکشه. یکی از دستاشو به سختی از کنارش در اورد تا بازوی هری رو لمس کنه. 

"بیبی"

لویی با صدای شکسته ای ادامه داد. 

"بهم نگاه کن"

هری تکونی نخورد.

اشک توی چشمای لویی حلقه زد و محکم تر بازوی هری رو چنگ زد. دستش از روی خون روی بازوی هری سر خورد. 

"هری این بازی مزخرف رو تمومش کن، بجنب"

یه قطره خون از چونه هری چکه کرد و خون توی رگ های لویی یخ بست. 

"صدامو میشنوی؟"

توجه لویی به مردی که در سمت لویی رو باز میکرد جلب شد. 

"متوجه میشی چی میگم؟"

"هری"

لویی رو به اون مرد ادامه داد. 

"هری"

"این اسم توئه؟"

اون مرد دست لویی رو گرفت و گیج به نظر میومد.

"تو هریی؟"

"نه،

من ..."

لویی به هری نگاه کرد و وقتی فهمید تصویر جلوش واقعیه قلبش اومد توی دهنش. هری کاملا بیهوش بود و خون از چونش چکه میکرد.

"اون نمیتونه ... اون ..."

"باید آروم بگیری"

اون مرد یه جورایی لویی رو تکون داد و از ماشین خارج کرد. لویی بخاطر درد پاهاش و لگنش جیغ کشید. 

"میتونی اسمتو بهم بگی؟"

"نه"

لویی سمت هری خم شد. 

"من باید ... هری"

"تو باید بری، ما مراقب هری هستیم"

اون مرد لویی رو از ماشین خارج کرد و بعد بدن لویی روی یه سطح نرم بود و یه دقیقه بعد دستای دیگه ای سمتش اومدن. درد داشت تموم بدن لویی رو میسوزوند و پاره میکرد، و باعث میشد اشک از چشماش سرازیر بشه. 

لویی تلاش کرد اونا رو از خودش دور کنه ولی بدنش سنگین شده بود و قدرتشو از دست داده بود. ولی الان اون باید با هرچی که داشت میجنگید. تمام تلاشش رو میکرد تا از روی اون تخت بلند بشه. باید بره پیش هری، تا مطمئن بشه اون خوبه، تا بازم باهاش بحث کنه، تا مطمئن بشه زندست. 

"بس کن، هری! هری!"

لویی داد زد. گلوش درد گرفت، نفسش تنگ شد و چشماش به خاطر اشک و کمبود اکسیژن قادر به دیدن چیزی نبودن. 

جسم کوچیک هری، بخاطر کمربند توی خودش جمع شده بود. دستایی که تا چند دقیقه پیش لویی رو بیرون اورده بودن، دور بدن هری حلقه شدن و این اخرین چیزی بود که لویی قبل از سیاه شدن همه چی جلوی چشماش تونست ببینه.


	10. Chapter 10

•|chapter10|•

تمرکز لویی دوباره به زمان حال برگشت و الان میتونست بفهمه همه به اون زل زدن. 

نیتن اخمی کرد، گارسون کنجکاوانه بهش نگاه کرد و هری ... هری با نگرانی نگاه میکرد. کاملا واضح اما غیرصمیمی.

"تو خوبی؟"

نیتن پرسید و دست لویی رو روی میز گرفت. 

لویی دستشو پس زد و به هری نگاه کرد. اون نمیتونست بزاره مرد دیگه ای جلو هری لمسش کنه. دستش سوزن سوزن میشد و انگشتاش میخاریدن. لویی نمیتونست نگاهشو از هری بگیره. نه حتی وقتی که هری سری تکون داد و یه نگاه اجمالی به گارسون انداخت تا ازش کمک بخواد. 

"من باید ..."

لویی بقیه حرفاشو خورد چون صدای زیادی لرزون بود. زانوهاش میلرزیدن وقتی از جاش بلند شد و روی میز چندتا بیست پوندی گذاشت و ادامه داد. 

"برم"

نیتن یه چیزی گفت ولی لویی نشنیدش در عوض سعی کرد پاهاشو تکون بده. دوباره نگاهشو به هری انداخت، هری سری تکون داد و اخم کمرنگی کرد. 

اون از یه لاین بین میزها رد شد تا خودشو به در برسونه. اون گارسون خوشگله از قبل اونجا بود. با نگاه کنجکاوانه ای نگاهش میکرد ولی در رو براشون باز کرد و چیزی گفت که لویی متوجهش نشد. 

بیرون، هوای سرد دسامبر، به بدنش شوک بدی وارد میکرد. لویی سعی کرد نفس بکشه و کمی از اون هوا رو توی شش هاش ببره ولی اونا انگار کاملا پر شده بودن. لویی هق هق کوتاهی کرد و سمت ایستگاه تاکسی دوید. 

گوشیش وقتی توی یکی از تاکسی ها نشست و ادرس رو داد زنگ خورد. نیتن بود، لویی تماس رو ریجت کرد به سقف تاکسی زل زد. 

قلبش اروم نمیگیرفت و لویی احساس میکرد میتونه از سینش بیرون بیاد. چشماشو بست و بلافاصله چهره ی هری جلوش ظاهر شد: چشمای سبز و صافش بهش نگاه میکردن، یه جور متفاوتی از قبل. از دور و بدون هیچ دلبستگی. 

خون از روی گونه ی هری پایین اومد و از فرفری های جلوی چشمای لویی پایین چکیدن. لویی چشماشو باز کرد و جیغی کشید. 

"قربان، حالتون خوبه؟"

راننده تاکسی از اینه داخل ماشین لویی رو نگاه کرد و پرسید. 

"من ترسیدم، حالم خوب نیست"

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و ادامه داد.

"باید هرچه سریع تر برسم خونه"

"من از سریع ترین مسیر می رسونمتون"

راننده تاکسی با اطمینان گفت. 

"ممنون"

لویی یه لبخند تصنعی به راننده تاکسی تحویل داد. 

وقتی که نورهای چراغ های راهنمایی خیابون ها رو روشن میکرد، لویی خوشحال بود که خونش از رستوران خیلی دور نیست. ترافیک خیلی سنگین نبود پس زود رسید خونه. 

گوشیش دوباره زنگ خورد و لویی فکر کرد نیتنه و ریجکتش کرد ولی با یه شماره متفاوت روبه رو شد. لویی پول تاکسی رو با یه انعام چشمگیر حساب کرد و دوباره به اون شماره قبلی زنگ زد و سمت در حرکت کرد. 

اون دوباره بوق خورد قبل از اینکه یه نفر تلفن رو جواب بده. 

"خوب میشه اگه یه ذره کمتر سیریش باشی، میدونی"

لویی گفت. 

"لو"

لیام با صدای گیجی پرسید.

"توی چیکار ... اوه نه"

"اوه اره"

لویی جواب داد و با تلخی خندید. 

"میلیون ها و میلیارد ها ادم توی اون شهر زندگی میکنن"

لیام با صدای دلگیری گفت، البته اگه چیزی باشه که بخاطرش حق دلگیری داشته باشه.

"چجوری برنامه ریزی کردی که بهش بربخوری؟"

لویی در خونه رو قفل کرد و کلیدش رو روی جاکفشی انداخت و رفت طبقه بالا. برقا رو روشن کرد. 

"میخوای کاری کنی احساس گناه کنم؟"

لیام نفسش رو صدا دار بیرون داد. 

"نه، معلومه که نه"

"خوبه چون من یه موقعیت لعنتی داشتم که درواقع یه قرار بود"

"تو داری دوباره قرار میزاری؟"

لویی میتونست خوشحالی و سورپرایز رو که توی صورت لیام بود رو حتی از صداش هم تشخیص بده. 

"فکر کردم باید یه امتحانی بکنم"

لویی اروم زمزمه کرد وقتی که چهره هری یادش اومد. هری دقیقا روبه روش ایستاده بود و این باعث شد زانوهاش شل بشن و روباره سرجاش بشینه.

"ببین به چه روزی افتاد"

لویی واقعا نمیدونست چجوری سر از اینجا در اورده بود. اون تصمیم گرفته بود بعد از اولین بار که از کات کردنش با هری می گذشت بره سر قرار، درسته که اون قرار رو نمیخواست ولی درنهایت سر و کله هری پیدا شده بود. امشب، شبی بود که همه چیز ممکن بود. پیدا شدن هری باعث میشد لویی فکر کنه که اون نمیخواسته بزاره لویی با کسی بره سر قرار. هرچقد هم که از اون زمان گذشته باشه، باز هم هری تنها کسیه که برای لویی ساخته شده. 

البته که لویی هم کسی جز هری رو نمیخواست.

"ببخشید لو"

لیام سریع گفت و ادامه داد.

"من باید بهت میگفتم. جما و من دربارش حرف زدیم وقتی که میخواست بیاد لندن ولی بعد ..."

لیام صبر کرد تا دنبال کلمات مناسب بگرده و ادامه داد.

"ولی بعدش فکر کردیم این برات بهتره که ندونی"

"شما فکر کردید دنبالش میگردم"

لیام چیزی نداشت تا بگه و حرف لویی رو رد کنه. 

لویی خشم رو توی تمام وجودش احساس میکرد. 

"فکر کنم براتون کاملا واضح گفته بودم.

بهتون گفتم چه تصمیمی دارم وقتی داشتم شهر رو ترک میکردم، نگفتم؟"

"تو رفتی ولی هیچ وقت ناامید نشدی لو و کسی تورو برای این مقصر نمی دونه."

لیام سریع اضافه کرد. 

برای یه دقیقه هردو ساکت بودن. لویی به اطراف خونش نگاه کرد و با خستگی پلک زد. سردش بود و نور چراغ های خیابون به داخل خونه میتابیدن. 

"فکر کنم وقتشه دیگه ناامید شم"

لیام چیزی نگفت. احتمالا نمیدونست چی باید بگه. 

"اون بهم نگاه کرد، لی"

لویی گفت و چشماشو بست و ادامه داد. 

"اون همون جا ایستاد و ازم معذرت خواهی کرد، انگار که من یه غریبم"

برای اون تو یه غریبه ای. هیچ کدوم جرات نداشتن اینو به اون یکی بگه. 

"چطور دیدیش؟"

لیام به جای جواب دادن پرسید. 

لویی تمام داستان رو برای لیام تعریف کرد. از کش مکش هایی که با نایل داشت، تا طوری که نیتن باهاش رفتار میکرد، و حتی حسی که وقتی اون غذا رو خورد داشت. 

"اون دستور پخت مخصوص خودش بود، وقتی که داشت اموزش میدید خودش ساخته بودش" 

لویی یادش میومد هری چقدر به خودش بابت اون خلاقیت و ری اکشنای بقیه نسبت به غذاش افتخار میکرد. 

"اون عالی درستش کرده بود، یادم نمیومد چند بار قبلا امتحانش کرده بودم"

لیام کمی خندید و پرسید. 

"پس برای اینکه بفهمی واقعا اون غذا رو هری درست کرده یا نه خواستی سراشپز رو ببینی؟"

"نه، نیتن از غذا خوشش نیومده بود"

لویی برای خودش سرشو تکون داد و ادامه داد. 

"میخواست بهش شکایت کنه"

"اوچ"

لیام اون ور خط هینی کشید. 

"هری بیچاره"

"اره، فکر کنم احساس بدی داره. شب سختی داره"

لویی با صدای خشکی گفت. 

"میدونی منظورم چیه"

اخم کردن از صدای لیام هم مشخص بود و ادامه داد. 

"تو براش ناراحت نبودی"

"بودم"

لویی برای بار هزارم چهره هری رو که اونجا وایساده بود و نگاهش میکرد رو به یاد اورد.

"تا وقتی که جلوم وایساد و منو به یاد نیاورد"

لیام دوباره ساکت شد. 

"تو از قبل هم میدونستی قرار نیست به یاد بیارتت"

میدونست. لویی لباشو رو هم فشرد و نفسشو لرزون بیرون داد. البته که میدونست. لویی ترسو بود، یه ترسو که برای خودش یه بهانه مسخره به وجود میاورد چون میترسید دوست پسرش قبلیشو ببینه. 

"میدونم"

لویی سعی کرد صداشو کنترل کنه. 

"ولی هیچ وقت فکر نمیکردم اینجوری دوباره باهم ملاقات کنیم"

توی ذهنش، بینهایت سناریو داشت واسه روزی که هری رو برای یه بار دیگه ملاقات کنه. توی یکیشون، هری توی یه روز طوفانی، خیلی غیرمنتظره جلوی در خونش ظاهر میشه. اون نفس نفس میزنه، گونه هاش قرمزن و کل کشور رو گشته تا لویی رو پیدا کنه چون بلاخره اونو به یاد اورده بود. توی اون یکی، لویی توی یه پارکه، اون سرشو میچرخونه و همون موقع چهره هری همراه با نسیم ملایمی به صورتش ضربه میزنه. هری برای یه بغل بزرگ پیش قدم میشه و اونا توی آغوش هم اشک میریزن. 

"لو"

لیام با صدای ارومی ادامه داد. 

"تو دیگه نباید ببینیش"

حباب تخیلش ترکید و اون دوباره به هال خونش برگشت. 

"اره میدونم، خودمم منظورم همین بود"

"نبود"

صدای لیام پر از دلسوزی بود. 

"من ناامید نشدم"

لویی کلمات لیام رو دونه دونه تکرار کرد. 

"من هنوز امید داشتم"

لویی صدای قورت دادن اب دهن لیام و نفس عمیق کشیدنش رو شنید. 

"چیزی باقی نمونده، اخرین ازمایشش نشون داد که اون قرار نیست بهتر بشه، لو. دکترش گفته حافظش دیگه برنمیگرده. خیلی وقته که میگذره"

یه فضای خالی توی قلب لویی بود که حالا با این کلمات پر میشد. یه فضا که تاریک و خالی بود و حالا این کلمات داشتن پرش میکردن. اشک توی چشماش حلقه زد ولی لویی خودشو مجبور کرد اونا رو عقب نگه داره. 

اون میدونست که همه اینا اتفاق میوفته. براش اماده بود. 

"این تو بودی که تصمیم گرفتی بهتره که بدون تو زندگی کنه، لو"

لیام یاداوری کرد. 

"تو کسی بودی که رفتی"

لویی میدونست که لیام نمیخواد کاری کنه اون احساس گناه کنه. اون فقط داشت واقعیت رو میگفت. 

"میدونم"

"الان خرابش نکن"

"نمیکنم"

لویی جواب داد. 

"فقط از اون رستوران دوری کن، اوکی؟"

لیام پرسید. 

لویی سری تکون داد و وقتی فهمید لیام قرار نیست ببینتش، جواب داد. 

"باشه"

"لویی"

لیام ساکت شد و بعد با صدایی پر از دلسوزی ادامه داد. 

"خیلی متاسفم که این اتفاق افتاد"

"من فقط ..."

لویی پلک زد و به نورهایی که از بیرون داخل خونه میومد نگاه کرد. 

"من فقط دلم براش تنگ شده بود"

"میدونم"

"و این متوقف نمیشه"

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و ادامه داد. 

"نمیتونم باهاش کنار بیام"

لیام ساکت شد و لویی هم چیزی نگفت. لویی فقط از اینکه لیام داستان رو میدونست و اونجا بود احساس راحتی میکرد، اون میفهمیدش. 

~~~~~

"اون وحشیانه بود"

زین نظر داد وقتی که برگشتن توی اشپزخونه. 

"چیشد؟"

بازبارا وقتی که هویج ها رو توی قابلمه می ریخت گفت. 

"اندرو بیچاره

مجبور شد برای دیوونه ترین مهمونا غذا سرو کنه"

زین توضیح داد. 

اندرو سری تکون داد.

"مهمون درواقع. قرار اون پسر بیچاره براش خیلی خجالت اورد بود"

"اره بود"

هری موافقت کرد. 

"اون فقط پاشد و رفت"

بارابارا با دهن باز پرسید. 

"یه صحنه درامای واقعی؟"

"یه درامای بدبختانه"

زین دستشو روی قلبش گذاشت. 

"قرارشون قرار هم نبود به جایی برسه. پسره از همون دقیقه اول داشت منو دید میزد"

هری چشماشو چرخوند. 

"همه از اون دقیقه اول تورو دید میزنن"

"دقیقا"

اندرو گفت و به باربارا نگاه کرد. 

"اون مزخرف حتی نذاشت پسره سفارش بده و خودش برای جفتشون سفارش داد. از همون موقع باید می فهمیدم قرارشون قرار نیست خوب پیش بره"

اون یه وقفه دراماتیک بین حرفاش انداخت. 

"پس من غذا رو یرو کردم و یه ثانیه بعد یارو خواست که سراشپز رو ببینه"

"اونا چی سفارش دادن؟"

باربارا پرسید. 

"بیف"

هری توضیح داد. 

"من با دستور خودم درستش کرد، پس شکی نبود که خوششون نخواهد اومد"

باربارا چشماشو برای هری چرخوند. هری هم یه نظر راجب اینکه هیچ کس بهتر از باربارا نمیتونه توی اشپزخونه غذا درست کنه داد. 

"من رفتم و هری رو اوردم و یارو راجب اینکه چرا غذا مزه قبلی رو نمیده شکایت کرد"

اندرو ادامه داد و به طرز خشنی اینجای حرفش رو زد. 

"هری سعی کرد توضیح بده ولی همون لحظه، رنگ اون یکی پسره پرید. بیچاره حتی نمیتونست نفس بکشه"

"اون بیچاره خیلی خجالت کشید"

زین خندید و ادامه داد. 

"به طرز احمقانه ای خجالت کشید"

هری اخمی کرد و گفت. 

"برای یه لحظه احساس کردم طرف یه حمله قلبی داشت"

"بعد اون بلند شد و پول رو روی میز گذاشت و رفت"

اندرو دلش رو گرفت و با زین باهم خندیدن. 

"فکر نکنم دیگه سر هیچ قراری بره"

باربارا گفت و ادامه داد. 

"حیف که این صحنه رو از دست دادم"

هری هومی کرد و برگشت سر قابلمه خودش. اون یکی از سفارش هارو برداشت تا شروع کنه به اماده کردنش. به یه سری دلایل نامعلوم، هری نمیتونست این قضیه رو به اندازه زین و اندرو بامزه و خنده دار ببینه. 

پسر بیچاره خیلی داغون به نظر میرسید و انگار همه چی خارج از توانش بود. هری خیلی دلش برای اون پسر میسوخت. قیافه پسره یه جوری بود که انگار میخواد همون جا و همون موقع بشکنه. و وقتی که شروع کرد به حرف زدن، صداش خیلی شکسته و غمگین بود و هری احساس میکرد تنها چیزی که اون نیاز داشت این بود که یه نفر بغلش کنه و بهش بگه همه چیز اوکیه. 

اون میدونست که این یه ری اکشنه زیادی به یه موقعیت خجالت اور بوده، اون پسر بیچاره زیاده روی کرده بود. به هرحال، هری کاری نمیتونست بکنه فقط براش ناراحت بود. اون همیشه حکم قربانی هارو داشت و تو این قضیه هم قربانی مشخص بود. 

هری فقط امیدوار بود الان حالش بهتر باشه و دفعه بعد که اومد اینجا، با یه پسر بهتر قرار بزاره. 

"هری، یه چهارنفره دیگه هم هست"

اندرو از اون طرف در گفت. 

"فکر کنم باید یه ذره بجنبی"

سری تکون داد. هری همه افکارشو عقب زد و روی کارش تمرکز کرد.


	11. Chapter 11

•|chapter11|•

لویی میدونست که بیداره. درسته واقعا نمیتونست چشماشو باز کنه چون پلکاش زیادی سنگین بودن. میشنید که یکی صداش میکنه، میخواست مه جوابشو بده، اما مغزش بهش این اجازه رو نمیداد که لب هاش رو از هم باز کنه و جواب بده. 

یه جفت دست بودن که بازوها و سینش رو لمس میکردن و یه سری صداهای غریبه هم بهش اضافه شدن. صداهایی که بعدا فهمید متعلق به مادرشن. اون صدا مادرش بود. 

لویی روی اون تمرکز کرد، دنبالش کرد، و یه دقیقه بعد، تصمیم گرفت بلاخره چشماشو باز کنه. ئقتی که چشماشو باز کرد، به زور جلوی خودش رو گرفت که به خاطر نور زیادی که مردمک چشماشو میسوزوند دوباره اونا رو نبنده. 

"لو"

مادرش درست روبه روی صورت لویی گفت و اسمش رو تکرار کرد. هری بهش نگاهی انداخت، به اون موهای چرب و صورت شکسته، و اشک هاش. 

"بیبی، حالت خوبه؟"

ادمای بیشتری اونجا بودن که داشتن لمسش میکردن. یکیشون داشت دکمه هایی رو روی یه مانیتور فشار میداد. همه اونا یونیفورم سبز پوشیده بودن. یکی دیگه از اونا داشت یه سرنگ رو که توش دارو بود با دقت بررسی میشد. نگاه لویی دوباره به سمت مادرش برگشت، حالا فهمیده بود اونا خونه نیستن. 

اونا توی بیمارستان بودن. 

صداهای اطرافش ناگهان واضح و بلند تر شدن. لویی داشت یادش میومد، اون کامیون، هری که توی صندلی راننده مچاله شده بود، ایر بگی که سعی کرده بود با باز شدنش شدت ضربه رو کم کنه، خونی که از فرفری ها و چونه هری چکه میکرد، یه عالمه خون. 

"مامان"

لویی ناله ای کرد وقتی دستای غریبه ای اونو روی تخت برگردوندن. اون نتونست چیز بیشتری بگه، میخواست که اینکارو کنه ولی چیز بیشتری از دهنش خارج نشد. 

"هیش"

مادر لویی ساکتش کرد و ادامه داد. 

"باید اروم باشی"

لویی پلک زد و سعی کرد به حرف مادرش گوش بده. لویی به اطراف اتاق نگاه کرد و سعی کرد هری رو پیدا کنه ولی اون توی اتاق تنها بود. اونجا بیمار دیگه ای نبود. اشک پشت پلکاش حلقه زد وقتی که فهمید این چه معنی میتونه داشته باشه. هری خونه زیادی از دست داده. 

"مامان"

لویی دوباره زمزمه کرد و به چشمای مادرش نگاه کرد. 

"اون ...؟"

مادرش بلافاصله سرش رو تکون داد و لویی احساس کرد کمی خیالش راحت شد. 

"جفتتون خوب میشین"

لویی اجازه داد با بستن چشماش، قطره های اشک از مژه هاش سرازیر بشن. مادرش دستش رو گرفت و لویی دست مادرش رو توی دست خودش فشرد و سعی کرد انگشتانشون رو به هم وصل کنه. لویی سعی میرد کنترل نفس هاش رو به دست بگیره ولی چیزی جز سکسکه و سرفه های خشک از گلوش خارج نمیشد. 

لویی احساس کرد که انرژی بدنش داره از دست میره. دستش توی دست مادرش شل شد ولی مادرش هنوز هم داشت با زمزمه هایی که میکرد بهش امید میداد و مطمئنش میرد که همه چیز خوبه. 

وقتی که لویی برای بار دوم بیدار شد، ذهنش بهتر کار میکرد. اون هنوز کمی گیج بود. اتاقی که توش بود این سری خلوت تر شده بود و این سری فقط چند ثانیه طول کشید تا لویی همه چیز رو به خاطر بیاره. وقتی که سرشو چرخوند، مادرش هنوز هم اونجا بود، یکی از دستاش اروم روی دست لویی بود و لویی دست خودش رو تکون داد تا بهش بفهمونه اون بیدار شده. 

"بیبی"

مادرش تلفن رو قطع کرد، یه نفس عمیق کشید و خودش رو جلوتر کشید و دست ازاد لویی رو توی دوتا دستاش گرفت و ادامه داد. 

"حالت چطوره؟"

"داغون"

لویی گفت و چندبار پشت هم پلک زد.

"واقعا داغونی"

مادرش گفت. 

نگاهش به پنجره افتاد. نمیدونست خورشید داشت غروب میکرد یا داشت بالا میومد تا طلوع کنه. 

"چند وقته اینجام؟"

"تقریبا دو روز"

صدای جی کمی لرزید. 

"چهل و دو ساعت دقیقا"

لویی میخواست روی تخت بلند شه اما بعدش متوجه شد تک تک ماهیچه هاش مخالف اینکارشن. بعد لویی متوجه شد که نمیتونه پای چپش رو تکون بده. نفسش توی سینه حبس شد و قلبش از جا کنده شد. 

"مامان"

لویی به پتویی که از کمر به پایین روی پاهاش بود نگاه کرد و پرسید. 

"مامان، من فلج شدم؟"

جی نفس عمیقی کشید و پتو رو برای لویی برداشت. 

"خوشبختانه نه"

لویی به پاهاش نگاه کرد، جفتشون توی گچ بودن، سرش برای یه لحظه گیج رفت. 

"تقریبا هرچی استخون توی پای راستت بوده شکسته، و ساق پای چپت هم شکسته، و مفصل زانوت جابه جا شده"

اون دوباره پتو رو روی پاهای لویی کشید.

لویی اب دهنش رو قورت داد. 

"دیگه چی؟"

"طحالت اسیب دیده بود و پاره شده بود ولی اونا درستش کردن"

جوانا دوباره دست لویی رو توی دست خودش گرفت. 

"خوش شانس بود"

تن صداش بود که باعث میشد لویی بترسه. صدای میلرزید با این حال لویی میخواست که بدونه.

"من باید بدونم مامان"

جوانا صبر کرد و این بدترین چیز برای لویی بود چون میدونست اتفاق بدی افتاده. 

"الان تو کماست، سرش ..."

لباش رو روی هم فشرد و به دستای خودش و

لویی نگاه کرد. 

"دست راست و پای راست شکسته، شونش از جا در رفته و شش هاش اسیب دیدن و پاره شدن"

اشکای لویی از گونش پایین چکید. اون نیاز داشت هری رو همین الان ببینه. دقیقا همین الان. 

"من باید ببینمش"

جی سری تکون داد. 

"میدون، لاو ولی تو نمیتونی از تخت بلند شی"

"باید یه راهی باشه"

به اطراف اتاق نگاه کرد تا یه ایده ای پیدا کنه و ادامه داد. 

"اون بهم نیاز داره"

"اون توی کماست لویی"

جی دست لویی رو بالا اورد و به لباش چسوبند تا ببوستش. 

"اون ..."

جی دوباره متوقف شد و سرشو تکون داد. 

اونجا بود که لویی فهمید مادرش همه چیز رو بهش نگفته و داره یه چیزی رو ازش مخفی میکنه. 

"چی مامان؟ چه اتفاقی افتاده؟"

"سرش، لو"

جی گفت و به چشمایی که پر از اشک شده بودن به لویی نگاه کرد. 

لویی قطرات خونی که از موهای هری میچکید رو یادش اومد و گلوش تنگ شد. 

"اون خیلی اسیب دیده"

جوانا گفت ولی هنوزم نمیتونست به چشمای لویی نگاه کنه. 

"توی سرش لخته خون هست، باید کنترلشون کنن یا ..."

اون نتونست جملش رو تموم کنه. 

یا ... لویی با خودش فکر کرد و به پتوی سفید روی خودش خیره شد. اون میتونست صدای قلبش که توی گوشاش میپیچه رو بشنوه، میتونست اونا رو توی رگ هاش حس کنه، ولی اون یه حس عجیبی داشت، احساس عجیبی که مربوط به خودش نبود. 

"شانسش چقدره؟"

لویی پرسید. 

اون تامل جوانا رو به عنوان یه نشونه خوب در نظر نمیگرفت. 

"باید طی هیجده ساعت اینده تحت کنترل قرار بدنش تا از هر اسیب جبران ناپذیری جلوگیری کنن"

این واقعا بد بود. لویی به پاهاش نگاه کرد. هری یه جایی اون بیرون توی همون ساختمون بود و داشت برای زندگیش میجنگید ولی لویی نمیتونست کنار باشه. این لویی رو داغون میکرد، اون خیلی ضعیف بود. وسط همین افکارش بود که اشکاش سرازیر شدن. 

جی دست لویی رو توی دستش نگه داشت و بهش اطمینان میداد که همه چیز خوبه، ولی احساسی که لویی داشت، به هیچ وجه نیاز به اطمینان دادن نداشت. 

~~~~~

لویی هنوزم احساس میکرد اون بدترین خبر زندگیش بوده. هیچ وقت فراموش نمیکنه که چقد توی اون دقایق ناامید عرضه و بی مصرف بوده. وقتی به اون لحظه فکر میکنه فقط دلش میخواد از شدت بی مصرف بودنش جیغ بزنه. 

اونا داشتن شوخی میکردن، به هم لبخند میزدن، و یه دقیقه بعد، همه چیز عوض میشه. خون هری روی دستای لویی میچکه. فقط یه ثانیه، یه ثانیه حواس پرتی و زندگی اونا از این رو به اون رو شد. 

لویی به چراغ های خونه روبه روییش نگاه کرد. اکثر اونا خاموش بودن و معلوم بود ساکناشون خوابن. به جز تاکسیا، یه کلاب و چندتا دفتر که انگار مهلتشون برای کاراشون داره تموم میشه و نمی تونن هزینه زندگی توی اون محل لاکچری رو بدن و باید بیشتر کار کنن. 

و لویی هم اونجا بود. بیدار بود چون امروز یه روح از گذشتش رو ملاقات کرده بود، چون توی گذشتش گیر کرده بود، چون دوباره خاطر هایی رو به یاد اورده بود کع برای فراموش کردنشون کلی تلاش کرده بود. 

بیدار شدن توی بیمارستان، ناتوناب برای تکون خوردن، مصرف داروهای عجیب و غریب و جراحی و گذروندن هیجده ساعت اینده برای دعا کردن برای اینکه هری خوب بشه و از پسش بر بیاد. 

لویی فکر میکرد که داره سخت ترین ازمون زندگیش رو میگذرونه. 

ولی اون هیچ ایده ای نداره که این قراره چقدر بدتر و سخت تر بشه. 

~~~~~

هری ویدئو در حال پخش رو وقتی که گوشیش کنارش ویبره رفت پاز کرد. یه گاز به ساندویچش زد و سعی کرد اونو سریع قورت بده تا جواب مادرش رو که اسمش روی صفحه میدرخشید رو بده. 

"سلام مامان"

هری با دهنی که هنوزم یه ذره پر بود جواب تلفن رو داد. 

"سلام عشقم"

انه به صدای ارومی ادامه داد. 

"چند وقت بود از خبری نبود"

هری چشماشو چرخوند. میدونست که این به خاطر عشق زیاد مادرشه که انقد پیگیره. مخصوصا بعد از تصادف پنج سال پیشش، انگار نه انگار که اون خود هری بود که به خاطر تصادف اسیب دید. (البته اون اینجوری دربارش حرف نمیزد) هفته پیش، مادرش هر روز بهش زنگ میزد اما یه هفته ای میشد که اونا به تکست دادن کوچ کرده بودن. 

به نظر هری، این واقعا خوب بود که تنهایی و بدون گیر دادن های اونا برای یه مدت زندگی کنه. 

"سرم شلوغ بود"

هری توضیح داد و ادامه داد. 

"تو چخبر؟ میتینگت سر کار چطور پیش رفت؟"

آنه خنده کوچیکی کرد و جواب داد. 

"افتضاح، میدونی، تقصیر دب بود. اون دختر نمیتونه یه مکالمه مودبانه باکسی داشته باشه"

"میتونم تصورش کنم"

هری گفت و به اسکرین لپ تاپش خیره شد. اون واقعا تو مود حرف زدن نبود و میخواست روز تعطیلش رو به دیدن فیلمای نتفلیکس و خوردن غذاهایی که براش مفید نبودن بگذرونه و البته کمبود خواب هفته پیشش رو جبران کنه. 

خیلی کم پیش میومد که هری اخر هفته رو سر کار نره. نه که واقعا سرکار نره، ولی خب شنبه و یکشنبه

کار نکردن واقعا لذت بخشه. 

"پس ..." 

آنه شروع کرد به حرف زدن و هری میتونست نگرانی رو توی صداش تشخیص بده. 

"همه چی خوبه؟"

"چیزی قراره بد باشه؟"

هری پرسید و ادامه داد. 

"سرم شلوغه، ولی همه چیز خوبه"

آنه هومی کرد. 

"هیچ چیزی خارج از روتین اتفاق نیوفتاده؟"

هری اخمی کرد. 

"منظورت چیه؟"

"همین طوری"

آنه کمی خندید ولی هری حتی از اون ور خط هم میتونست تشخیص بده یه چیزی عادی نیست. 

"فقط نگرانم، میدونی که"

"همه چی نرماله مامان"

هری مطمئنش کرد و ادامه داد. 

"هیچ تصادفی نشده، هیچ خاطره ای از دست نرفته، هیچ پولی هم برنگشته حتی، همه چیز نرماله"

برای یه دقیقه آنه ساکت بود. 

"خوبه، اوکی"

همون موقع بود که در به صدا دراورد. هری رو تختش چرخید و به در خونه نگاه کرد. 

"مامان، من باید برم، بهت تکست میدم، باشه؟"

"بهم تکست بده"

و بعدش آنه ادامه داد. 

"دوست دارم"

"منم دوست دارم"

هری تلفن رو توی راهش سمت در خونه قطع کرد. 

"صبح بخیر"

نایل احوال پرسی کرد وقتی هری در رو باز کرد. به چهارچوب در تکیه داد و سرتا پای هری رو از نظر گذروند و بعد گفت. 

"روز تعطیل، درسته؟"

هری سری تکون داد. 

"صبح بخیر، و اره"

به تختش که نامرتب بود، و لپ تاپش هنوزم روش روشن مونده بود اشاره کرد و ادامه داد. 

"فقط امروز و فردا رو دارم"

"عالیه چون تصمیم گرفتم به مناسبت خونه جدیدم یه پارتی بگیرم و هرکی وقت داشته باشه دعوته"

نایل توضیح داد. 

خب این واقعا ایده خوبی بود. هری میتونست خونه رو برای سرگرمی ترک کنه. درواقع از وقتی اومده بود لندن، به جز دوستای سرکارش، با کسه دیگه ای خارج از رستوران دوست نشده بود و این فرصت عالی براش بود. میدونست که نایل ادمای باحال زیادی رو میشناسه. 

"اره، عاشقشم، کی باید بیام؟"

"همین الان"

نایل یه لبخند بزرگ تحویلش داد. 

هری ناباورانه پلک زد. 

"الان؟"

"بهم کمک کنی حاضر شم"

نایل صورتشو شبیه یه پاپی کرد. اگه میدونست که هری با یه لیام پین لعنتی بزرگ شده و تنها کسی که میتونه به طرز معرکه ای این قیافه پاپی گونه رو درست کنه اونه، هیچ وقت اینو روی هری امتحان نمیکرد، به هرحال نایل هنوز اینو نمیدونست. 

"رو من جواب نمیده"

هری بهش گفت. 

"فقط قیافه پاپی شکل یه نفره که روی من جواب میده"

"فکر میکردم سینگلی"

هری خندید و برگشت تو خونه و سمت تختش رفت تا لپ تاپش رو خاموش کنه. 

"هستم، بهترین دوستم عالی ترین ادمیه که توی شبیه پاپی شدن میشناسم. من دیگه یه جورایی محافظ کار شدم"

"اوکی، به هرحال"

نایل دستاشو به کمرش زد و ادامه داد.

"چجوری باید خرت کنم تا کمکم کنی؟"

هری یه بلیز تنش کرد.

"من ادم خوبیم، پس نیازی نیست که خرم کنی خودم میام کمکت میکنم"

نایل به پهنای صورتش خندید و در خونش برای هری باز کرد.

"اسون بود"

"بعضی وقتا، زندگی هم به همین سادگیه"

هری موافقت کرد. 

~~~~~

لویی وقتی که راهشو سمت خونه نایل تغییر داد، اخمو و بداخلاق بود. اون یه روز سخت و طولانی داشت و نایل یه هویی ظهر برای پارتیش دعوتش کرد. اون اصرار داد که لویی باید باشه و بدون توفق تا جایی که میتونست زنگ میزد و پیام میداد تا بلاخره لویی جواب تلفنش رو داد و قول داد که میاد. 

"رو تختیم رو یادت نره"

نایل قبل از اینکه قطع کنه یاداوری کرد. 

پس، بعد از یه روز خیلی سخت، لویی توی راه به خونه نایل، سریع توی یه مغازه نزدیک خونش رفت تا براش یه روتختی بگیره. اون بع نایل اینو بدهکار بود. البته اگه اشاره نکنه که با فرستادنش سر قرار با نیتن چه بلایی که سرش نیاورده بود. 

تنها چیزی که لویی به نایل گفت، این بود که قرارشون خوب پیش نرفت، و نیتن با شیرین کاری که کرد، لویی رو کلی خجالت زده کرد. نایل موافق بود که اون مثل یه دیک رفتار کرده پس نیتن از دور مسابقه خارج شد. 

نایل هنوز چیزی راجب هری نمیدونست. لویی میدونست که نایل یه شکایی نسبت به اینکه لویی قبلا یه رابطه داشته که به طرز بدی تموم شده و این یه بار سنگین براشه و از اون سنگین تر اینه که لیی نمیتونه بار تعهد و توی رابطه بودن رو دوباره بپذیره، برده. چیزی که نایل نمیدونست این بود که لویی، هری رو تقریبا مرده دیده و بهترین تصمیمی که میتونست بگیره این بود که بدون نگاه کردن به پشت سرش، از اون رابطه بیرون بیاد. 

یه جوریی نبود که نایل نیاز بود اینو بدونه، این بخشی از زندگی لویی بود که پشت سر گذاشته بودش.

به جز وقتایی که لویی، هری رو توی خواب و بیداری، خونی و ضعیف میدید و تصاویر اون تصادف براش تکرار میشد، هنوز نتونسته بود فکر کردن به هری رو متوفق کنه. لویی مطمئن بود که حداقل یه سال طول میکشه که اون صحنه ای که هری توی لباس آشپزها جلوش وایساده بود رو فراموش کنه. وقتی که فهمید هری اونو نمیشناسه، وقتی که فهمید اون فرقی با

غریبه براش نداره. 

با توجه به اتفاقاتی که طی این پنج سال برای جفتشون هم افتاده، لویی هنوز نتونسته هری رو فراموش کنه. به عبارتی هنوزم وقتی میبینتش، قلبش تند تند میزنه و خون توی رگهاش جریان پیدا میکنه. 

که این ... اگه بخوایم بهتر بگیمش ... ناامیدانست. 

لویی اخمی کرد وقتی که پله ها رو بالا رفت و متوجه شد که نایل با یه بشقاب پر از پنیر و بلوبری از خونه رو به رویی خارج شد. 

"خونتو جا به جا کردی؟"

لویی به جای سلام و احوال پرسی پرسید. 

نایل وقتی که لویی رو دید یه لبخند گنده بهش زد. 

"تومو! تو اولین نفری"

لویی کیسه رو روبه نایل گرفت. 

"همون طوری که قولشو داده بودم"

"تو بهترینی"

نایل بشقاب رو روی اپن آشپزخونه گذاشت و قبل از اینکه لویی بتونه حتی داخل بشه. یکی از دستاشو دو گردن لویی انداخت و اونو داخل کشید. 

"و حالا، همون طوری که میبینی، اینجا خونه منه، همسایم کمک کرد امادش کنیم"

"این خیلی خوبه"

لویی بغلش کرد و ادامه داد. 

"خوشحالم که راحت جا افتادی"

"من کجا راحت جا نیوفتادم؟"

نایل گفت و لویی میدونست که این جورایی جوکه، ولی زیادی واقعی به نظر میرسید. 

"یه روتختی؟ این زیادی رک و راحته"

لویی تقریبا توی جاش پرید. اون صدا از پشت سرش اومد ولی لویی حتی نیاز نداشت بچرخه و ببینه کی اینو گفته. میتونست اون صدا رو توی هر جهان، هر کهکشان، و هر موقعیتی تشخیص بده. 

اما این چه طور ممکنه؟


End file.
